


Re: re: картошечка

by Antanya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Friendship, Inspired by Misaeng, M/M, Potatoes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antanya/pseuds/Antanya
Summary: Если BTS могут давать мировые туры, то что мешает корейской картошке?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Re: re: картошечка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Re: re: potato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603651) by [bysine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysine/pseuds/bysine). 



> Текст переведен в рамках KPOP AUFEST 2020
> 
> По мотивам дорамы "Мисэн: неудавшаяся жизнь"
> 
> Местами проскальзывает мат, курение, всеобщее помешательство на картофельном салате.
> 
> Картошка - это любовь♥
> 
> Бадук - корейское название игры го  
> Гамджа (감자) - корейское название привычного нам картофеля.  
> Черный рыцарь (흑기사) - в Корее обозначают мужчину, который выпивает вместо кого-то другого (например во время всяких алкогольных игр, проштрафившийся человек может попросить кого-то другого стать его черным рыцарем и выпить штрафную стопку за него). Для девушек в таких случаях используется термин Черная роза (흑장미)  
> "Дэджи" - сорт картофеля, который выращивают в Южной Корее

Тут не принято сотрясать воздух почем зря — ничего не говорится и не делается просто так.

Поэтому, когда менеджер Ли Джунхо утром понедельника (со стаканчиком гадкого протеинового коктейля в одной руке и цветными распечатками графиков показателей за прошлую неделю в другой) вальяжно прошелся по офису, по широкой дуге подбираясь к столу Им Джебома, чтобы остановиться там ровно в 8:45, тот уже догадался, что это все явно неспроста.

— Давно картошечку в последний раз ел? — от одного только этого вопроса сердце ухнуло в пятки.

Стоило менеджеру Ли скрыться из виду, как Джебом уже набрал внутренний номер Ёндже со скоростью, свидетельствующей о немалой практике.

Тот ответил после первого же гудка.

— Я все слышал.

А когда он, собственно, не?

— Пиздец, — сказал Джебом. — Ебаный пиздец нахуй.

— У тебя что, ящик был переполнен, когда кадровики рассылали всем памятку о недопустимости ненормативной лексики на рабочем месте?

— Да пошел ты, гребаный мешок де...

— Картошки? - подсказал Ёндже.

Джебом просто швырнул трубку.

Марк, последние драгоценные десять минут перед началом рабочего дня втыкавший в «Ментальные практики для повышения концентрации» в приложении, которое отдел кадров впарил им всем по корпоративной скидке еще несколько месяцев назад, открыл глаза и развернулся на стуле. Его наушники даже не были подсоединены к телефону. Вот же хитрец, по максимуму урывал минуты блаженной дремы!

— Что такое?

— Они и в самом деле всучили его нам, — с горечью ответил Джебом. — Просто взяли и подло подсунули.

— Что именно?

— Проект Фестиваля картофеля.

🥔🥔🥔

Горькой иронии ситуации прибавлял тот факт, что у Им Джебома — руководителя рабочей группы, не было, собственно, никакой группы в подчинении.

Можно было конечно посчитать временно прикомандированного из американского подразделения компании Марка и то только потому, что его стол стоял в ряду боксов, которые отлично просматривались с несколько более просторного рабочего места Джебома.

Марк был в отпуске на Чеджу в тот день, когда ребята из его команды с великой радостью съехали с этого самого стремного угла самого стремного крыла самого стремного этажа во всем офисном здании. Ну и как-то потом никто за Марком не посылал, и разве что изредка объявлялся горемыка-стажер поинтересоваться, не завалялась ли у американского коллеги копия какого-нибудь контракта, над которым их звено работало раньше. Марк сразу же забывал весь свой корейский и выглядел при этом одновременно сконфуженным и сердитым, но неизменно — сногсшибательным. По возвращении с кухни Джебом, бывало, обнаруживал, что путь к столу забаррикадирован коробками с архивами, которые в одиночестве разгребал тот самый стажер.

Марк закончил Стэнфорд с дипломом специалиста по восточноазиатскому региону со знанием корейского языка. Джебому все это было до лампочки. Что действительно имело значение, так это то, что Марк был одним из самых несносных жевунов во всей истории жевания на рабочем месте, и полученные в Стэнфорде навыки использовались разве что для просмотра видео с Блэкпинк без субтитров.

Принимая во внимание все вышеизложенное, а также тот факт, что едва прошел месяц с тех пор, как Джебома повысили до руководителя рабочей группы, он-то, дурачок, думал, что поражающее раз в два года Проклятие проекта Фестиваля картофеля, обойдет его стороной.

— А мне казалось, что на ежемесячном совещании на прошлой неделе директор Чон очень так выразительно на тебя посмотрел, когда речь зашла об этом, — заметил Ёндже, которого в срочном порядке вызвали на крышу для экстренных обсуждений.

Джебом взял предложенную сигарету, но потом протянул обратно. Он же вроде как бросил, черт бы его побрал.

— Тебя же там даже не было, ты отпросился на прием к стоматологу, откуда тебе знать?

— У меня свои источники, — ответил Ёндже, продолжая держать сигарету на виду, просто потому что вот такой он самодовольный ублюдок, которому нравится играть на нервах Джебома.

— Ну да, а как иначе, — пробормотал себе под нос Джебом. Сам он на том совещании увлеченно переписывался с руководителем третьего отдела продаж Хван Чансоном, потому что ну очень нужно было узнать, почему некий Пак Джинён заявился на работу с шикарным шоколадным загаром и в шейном корсете.

« _Авария. Ему в зад въехали во Вьетнаме_ , — сообщил руководитель Хван. — _И я вообще-то поделился новостью, что подал заявление на увольнение, а тебя больше волнует какая-то незначительная травма Пак Джинёна???_ »

Джебом тогда сменил статус в мессенджере на «не беспокоить», и, как оказалось, именно в этот момент директор подразделения Чон кинул на него свой выразительный взгляд.

— Слушай, ну это как бы своего рода проверка, — сказал Ёндже, и Джебом задумался, должен ли он вообще внимать советам младшего, который в буквальном смысле занял его место в отделе металлических изделий. — Ты самый молодой руководитель в компании, они хотят посмотреть как ты умеешь разгребать дерьмо, прежде чем посадить на серьезные проекты.

— Не ты ли на прошлый неделе назвал всю эту байду с Фестивалем картофеля верным билетом на вылет?

— Гм, — пристыженно хмыкнул Ёндже. — Но с тобой все будет в порядке, уж ты-то точно справишься!

Джебом выхватил у него из рук сигарету с зажигалкой и с наслаждением затянулся. Он не для того весь последний год ночевал в офисе и мылся в ближайшей сауне, чтобы его так просто сломила какая-то досадная неприятность.

— Если я возьмусь за это, мне понадобится команда, — сказал Джебом. — И не просто какая-нибудь там, а лучшая из лучших. Пусть только попробуют мне отказать

🥔🥔🥔

— Мы выделим тебе Бэмбэма, но придется взять еще и Ким Югёма, — вынес вердикт директор Чон.

— При всем уважении, — сказал Джебом, — хочу заметить, что они оба всего лишь стажеры.

Директор Чон нахмурился.

— Бэмбэм наш лучший стажер.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Джебом. — Но Ким Югём в свой первый же рабочий день врезался в стеклянную дверь, и теперь ни один из отделов не хочет принимать его к себе.

— Чтобы что-то получить, приходится чем-то жертвовать, идти на компромисс, тебе же это прекрасно известно, не так ли? — заметил директор Чон. — К тому же у тебя есть Марк Туан из Америки.

— Именно его я и имел в виду, когда говорил о некоторых проблемах с комплектацией штата, — выдавил сквозь зубы Джебом.

— Администрация уже повесила предупреждающий знак на ту стеклянную дверь?

Джебом вздохнул.

— Там было аж три больших наклейки в день, когда случился тот инцидент.

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул директор Чон, — думаю, еще парочка не повредит.

— Как и хотя бы один дополнительный компетентный сотрудник в моей команде, — заметил Джебом. — Кто-нибудь на место заместителя, большего не прошу.

Директор Чон, похоже, задумался.

— Я и правда считаю, что мы сможем успешно реализовать этот проект, — продолжал Джебом с той же непробиваемой настойчивостью, с помощью которой в прошлом ему удалось убедить клиента включить в контракт дополнительные заклепки на сумму 10 миллионов вон.

— Если я и уступлю тебе в этом, — директор Чон хитро прищурился, — то только при одном условии: ты возьмешь к себе еще и практикантов.

— Не вопрос, — с самой обаятельной улыбкой заверил его Джебом. — Мы сможем с ними сладить.

— Тогда решено. Я издам приказ о переводе Пак Джинёна из третьего отдела продаж под твое начало.

🥔🥔🥔

— Пак Джинён — та еще гадюка, — заметил Ёндже.

— Да, но кто здесь не? — ответил Джебом.

Ёндже огляделся по сторонам. В обед столовая была переполнена, и до них доносились обрывки разговоров с соседних столов.

— Так где, говоришь, ты получала образование? — допытывалась до новенькой стажерки Им Наён из второго отдела текстиля. 

— Аргумент засчитан, — признал Ёндже.

Соль в том, что Джебом отчетливо помнил то время, когда Пак Джинён еще не был — как удачно выразился его друг и коллега — «гадюкой».

Они пришли в компанию в один и тот же день в качестве стажеров. Джинён заметно выделялся среди моря одинаковых синих костюмов своим серым пиджаком в тонкую полоску, который, к тому же, был велик ему на пару размеров.

— Дай угадаю, — обратился тогда к Джинёну другой стажер. — Сеульский национальный или Ёнсей?

Джинён в ответ лишь одарил его взглядом, в котором читалось вежливое недоумение.

— Дубина, это же тот парень с аттестатом о среднем общем образовании, — шикнул кто-то, и мигом воцарилась изумленная тишина.

Джебом не стал бы вмешиваться, если бы тем первым стажером с расспросами не был его знакомый из университета, который учился курсом старше. Тот еще мудила. К примеру, однажды он позвал донсэнов из клуба легкой атлетики на самгепсаль — своего рода красивый прощальный жест, а после куда-то смылся, оставив Джебома разбираться с солидным счетом.

— Эй, Ким Санчоль, — окликнул он его. — Где пропадал так долго после выпуска? Сколько там уже прошло, больше года?

Послышались коллективные вздохи изумления, и лицо Ким Санчоля стало напоминать по цвету перезревший томат. А Джинён кинул на Джебома колючий взгляд, отчего тот вдруг почувствовал себя главным мудаком в этой ситуации.

С тех пор все почему-то решили, что Джебом просто напрашивался в пару к Джинёну.

У того действительно был лишь аттестат о среднем общем образовании. Но правда оказалась куда заковыристее слухов о именитом покровительстве и кумовстве.

— Бадук, — сообщил Джинён Джебому в ночь, когда они засиделись допоздна за презентацией для оценочной комиссии. Джинён ни разу в жизни не работал в Power Point, вы можете в это поверить?

— Чего? — переспросил Джебом несколько резко, потому что уже на второй раз вычитывал черновик доклада.

— Я тренировался, чтобы стать профессиональным игроком в бадук. Даже бросил школу и переехал сюда, в Сеул.

— Это та фигня типа шахмат с черными и белыми камушками? — уточнил Джебом. Несмотря на усталость и некоторую взвинченность, в нем пробудилось любопытство. Головная боль пульсировала в висках — это потом, спустя уже несколько лет он узнал, что она была следствием дурной привычки постоянно сжимать зубы и напрягать челюсть.

— Да, — с сияющими глазами ответил Джинён.

— Ясно. Но мне все еще нужно закончить с этим, — сказал Джебом, возвращаясь к докладу.

Каким же по-идиотски доверчивым был тогда Джинён, как он смотрел на Джебома будто они действительно были вместе — вдвоем против всего мира. Как если бы Джебом не был таким же холодным ублюдком как и остальные: одержимым желанием преуспеть, обставив всех на своем пути.

Следующим вечером все пошли отмечать успешное окончание испытательного срока. Джинёна развезло с одного пива, и он коалой повис на Джебоме, бормоча слова благодарности, столь искренние и трогательные, что от них в груди вспыхивали непонятные теплые искорки.

Потом, уткнувшись Джебому куда-то в плечо, Джинён разродился какой-то замысловатой, связанной с бадуком метафорой о жизни и работе. Веселая компания теперь уже официально трудоустроенных счастливчиков решила переместиться в караоке и продолжить праздновать там, а Джебом вызвал такси, чтобы доставить упившегося с ничего в хлам Джинёна до дома. Ему пришлось еще потом в горочку тащить обмякшее тело из автомобиля к входной двери, будить встревоженную тетушку и несколько раз заверить ее, что «Джинён выпил только одну бутылочку пива, честно-честно».

— Ты ведь тот самый его друг с работы? – спросила тетушка, когда Джебом протащил Джинёна через порог совсем скромного по размеру дома и дальше по коридору в еще более крохотную комнату, стены которой украшали распечатки различных схем и комбинаций игры в бадук. Джебому хорошо запомнились добрые глаза тетушки — такие же сияющие, как у племянника. — Спасибо, что заботишься о нем.

— Не стоит благодарности, — буркнул Джебом в ответ и пулей вылетел из дома. Все, что он сделал — это скрепя сердце тараном протащил за собой Джинёна через весь испытательный срок, что с трудом подходило под определение слова «заботиться». Несмотря на то, что Джебому пришлось обучать его самым простейшим вещам, вроде базовых навыков работы с копировальным аппаратом или тому, как следует отвечать на телефонные звонки, иногда Джинён говорил или делал что-то, демонстрирующее недюжинную смекалку и ум, и вот уже в Джебоме вскипала направленная внутрь волна злости за собственную ущербность на фоне.

На следующий день Джебома определили в отдел металлических изделий, а Джинена — на контрактной основе в третий отдел продаж. Конец истории.

— Ты с ним уже говорил? — спросил Ёндже, пользуясь случаем и невнимательностью Джебома, чтобы стянуть у него с подноса маленькую тарелку с картофельным салатом.

Все в этой организации помешались на двух вещах: карьерном росте и гребаном картофельном салате из столовой.

— Нет, — ответил Джебом, закрывая глаза на вопиющий акт хищения, потому что Ёндже работал как проклятый, добывая нужные сведения. — А должен был?

— О, ну не знаю, — протянул Ёндже. — Стоило бы тебе попытаться установить дружественные отношения с единственным человеком, который может помочь выкарабкаться из этой проклятой картофельной клоаки? Вопрос века.

— Так, ладно, — Джебом резко подскочил с места и выхватил тарелку с салатом у него из-под носа.

— Ты куда? — прокричал Ёндже вслед выбежавшему из столовой с посудой в руках Джебому. — Я доем твой ччигэ, если ты не вернешься!

Джебом доехал до пятнадцатого этажа и от лифтового холла сразу свернул направо к отделам продаж, чуть не сбив при этом здоровый информационный стенд, демонстрирующий как следует правильно поднимать коробки. Решительно прошагав по проходу между боксами, Джебом добрался до дальнего ряда, где располагался третий отдел продаж.

Кроме Джинёна там больше никого не было. В правой руке тот держал что-то похожее на самый печальный в мире кимбап (если ничего не изменилось со времен стажировки, то он представлял собой маринованную редьку, завернутую в рис), а другой пытался уложить монитор в коробку. Шейный корсет все так же мозолил глаза.

— Уверен, тебе не помешала бы помощь со всем этим, — сказал Джебом, и Джинён аж подскочил от неожиданности.

— Предлагаешь свои услуги? — ответил он с непроницаемым видом, который всегда напускал, когда они с Джебомом пересекались в лифте и приходилось заводить светскую беседу о погоде или чемпионате мира.

— Какой еще чемпионат мира? — спросил как-то Джинён, когда они еще считались новичками и все вокруг возбужденно обсуждали какой-то вчерашний гол.

В лифте повисла тишина.

— Думаю, они говорят о футболе, — подсказала Кан Сыльги, решив выручить коллегу из неловкого положения. При желании она могла позволить себе быть доброй.

— Следи за новостями, что тут, мать твою, сложного, — позже, укрывшись за пластиковой пальмой в холле, отчитывал Джебом Джинёна, еще больше распаляясь от того, что тот совсем не выглядел пристыженным.

Зато Джебом, вконец смутившись и уже жалея о своей вспышке, скрылся в туалете и из закрытой кабинки послал Джинёну ссылку на аккаунт в твиттере со всей актуальной информацией мира спорта.

« _Для повышения квалификации и уровня подготовки?_ » — написал Джинён, добавив в конце смайлики с инопланетянином и космическим кораблем. Джебом так и не решился позволить себе ответить.

— Вообще я пришел, чтобы отдать тебе это, — возвращаясь к настоящему, сказал он и поставил тарелку с гребаным картофельным салатом (поверить только!) поверх стопки из папок. — Он просто нарасхват.

— У меня аллергия на майонез, — ровным тоном поведал Джинён.

— Ох, — выдохнул Джебом, выглядя, должно быть, последним идиотом со стороны.

— Но думаю, ты можешь съесть его сам и все-таки помочь мне? — предложил Джинён.

— А ты куда переезжаешь? — поинтересовался Джебом.

Джинён странно на него посмотрел.

— На твой этаж, куда еще.

— О. А я думал, тебя переводят к нам временно на период выполнения проекта.

— После того, как руководитель Хван подал в отставку, было принято решение распустить отдел. Никто больше не хотел переходить к нам из-за слухов, что меня сбила машина, пока я пытался провернуть сделку в Хошимине.

— Разве это не правда?

— Это был всего-навсего мопед. И уже значительно после успешного заключения контракта.

— Сенсация! Экстренный выпуск, — с каменным лицом пошутил Джебом, и, к его великому удивлению, Джинён рассмеялся.

\---------

 **От:** АДМИНИСТРАТИВНО-ХОЗЯЙСТВЕННАЯ СЛУЖБА <facman@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** **JYPI-ALL**

 **Тема:** Re: Вынос еды из столовой

Уважаемые коллеги!

Прошло уже два месяца и шестнадцать дней с нашего последнего напоминания о том, что выносить еду за пределы столовой строго запрещается. Существует две причины, почему это не следует делать. Во-первых, вы усложняете жизнь работникам столовой, пропажу посуды и приборов становится труднее отследить. Во-вторых, создается дополнительная нагрузка на уборщиков, которым, помимо их прямых обязанностей, приходится еще заниматься возвратом тарелок с объедками.

Как мы и предупреждали в нашем последнем письме, теперь мы будем выкладывать в общий доступ фотографии доказательств каждого известного нам нарушения вышеупомянутого правила.

[15 этаж_картофельный салат.jpg]

С уважением и надеждой на дальнейшее успешное сотрудничество,

**Административно-хозяйственная служба**

ПРОЯВИТЕ СОЗНАТЕЛЬНОСТЬ В ВОПРОСАХ ОХРАНЫ ОКРУЖАЮЩЕЙ СРЕДЫ, ОТПРАВЬТЕ ЭТО ПИСЬМО НА ПЕЧАТЬ ТОЛЬКО В СЛУЧАЕ КРАЙНЕЙ НЕОБХОДИМОСТИ.

\--------- 

**От:** ЧАНСОН ХВАН <chansunghwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** JYPI-ALL, АДМИНИСТРАТИВНО-ХОЗЯЙСТВЕННАЯ СЛУЖБА <facman@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: Вынос еды из столовой

Меня подставили!!! Кто-то забыл это на моем столе!!!

\---------

**От:**

**Кому:** JYPI-ALL, АДМИНИСТРАТИВНО-ХОЗЯЙСТВЕННАЯ СЛУЖБА <facman@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: Вынос еды из столовой

ЧАНСОН ХВАН пытался отменить отправку сообщения.

\---------

**Неделя первая**

За последние десять лет проект Фестиваля картофеля разрушил карьеры двух руководителей, одного начальника подразделения и около полудюжины стажеров и практикантов. Ходили слухи, что проект был проклят с того самого дня, когда во время презентации на тему экспорта мужского нижнего белья президент компании Пак Джинён, откинувшись на спинку кресла, вдруг вопросил: «А что же наша корейская картошка?»

Самым претенциозным на данный момент вариантом воплощения проекта было рекламное турне по Юго-Восточной Азии. Команде даже удалось наладить каналы сбыта в Таиланде, но потом сразу у нескольких поставщиков случилась напасть фитофтороза, что свело на нет все старания. По слухам, руководитель того проекта теперь прозябал в филиале компании в городе Тэгу.

Джебом не хотел кончить в гребаном Тэгу.

— Ты… в порядке? – неуверенно поинтересовался сидящий напротив Джинён. Они оккупировали вторую переговорную для совещания.

— Что-что? — вынырнув из своих мыслей, переспросил Джебом.

— Ты сейчас очень яростно так прошептал «Тэгу», — сказал Джинён. — После пяти минут гробового молчания.

Сидящие на другом конце стола стажеры согласно закивали.

— Не хочешь попросить их представиться? — указал в ту сторону Джинён.

— Их имена мне известны, — отмахнулся Джебом.

— Ладно. Но может ты сам хочешь представиться? — с нажимом поинтересовался Джинён, припечатав для верности выразительным взглядом.

— Мм, да, хорошо, — Джебом оглядел стажеров. По лицу Бэмбэма угадывалось, что он не впечатлен, а Югём держал наготове ручку с блокнотом еще с первой минуты собрания. — Я ваш лидер.

Краем глаза Джебом уловил (озадаченное? осуждающее?) выражение лица Джинёна, которое тут же скрылось под деловой маской заместителя руководителя. Взгляд: «Я могу проявить толерантность, но тебе лучше вести себя как следует»

— Я Пак Джинён, заместитель руководителя.

Для Джинёна это уже колоссальное достижение. За всю историю компании больше не было прецедентов зачисления кого-то с одним лишь аттестатом среднего общего образования в программу стажировки, не говоря уже о переводе с контракта в штат. Если Джебому не изменяла память, то руководство отдела продаж высоко оценило Джинёна и направило коллективное прошение в отдел кадров. Где-то в какой-то момент Джинён научился держать лицо и скрывать чувства за внешним фасадом, приобрел определенную манеру речи, а еще — слава богу! — стал подбирать костюмы по размеру. Злые языки взяли за правило держаться от него на почтительном расстоянии и едва ли осмеливались отпускать едкие комментарии.

А теперь все эти старания вот-вот вылетят в картофельную трубу.

Джебом сдержал порыв упасть лицом прямо в бумаги с кратким обзором картофельной индустрии, который Джинён каким-то волшебным образом успел подготовить за утро. Вместо этого взгляд ненароком остановился на Марке, который, хоть и присутствовал физически на собрании, имел вид человека, пытавшегося вспомнить, не пропустил ли он сегодня день тренинга ног.

А еще его волосы теперь немного отливали фиолетовым. Как Марк объяснил кадровикам, все дело в случившемся чудовищном недопонимании с парикмахером. « _Проблема в моем корейском_ » — сказал он по-английски в трубку, и весь офис слышал ответные нервные смешки. Но, скорее всего, Марк сделал это специально, чтобы еще больше усилить сходство с к-поп айдолами.

« _Отличная прическа_!» — поприветствовал Марка Джинён по-английски, переехав в ряд офисных боксов, которые теперь числились за первым особым отделом. Оказывается, Марка можно сподобить давать уроки английского раз в две недели Джинёну — тому самому Джинёну, который в самом начале стажировки не мог даже принять сообщение от иностранцев и бегал полдня за Джебомом, умоляя его помочь ответить на звонки.

Заметив взгляд Джебома, Марк оторвался от своих гипотетических раздумий о тренинге ног и послал ему улыбку, которую, должно быть, репетировал перед зеркалом. Он был похож на участника дурацкой фотосъемки, вроде тех, где айдолы напяливают костюмы и изображают из себя офисных работников, вот только они постоянно улыбаются или смеются, что совершенно абсурдно с точки зрения Джебома, который не верил им ни на грамм.

И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, его осенило идеей.

Джебом резко выпрямился, застав врасплох Югёма, который вздрогнул и выронил ручку.

— Что такое? — спросил Джинён. — Может, перенесем это собрание на другое время или…

— Если BTS могут давать мировые туры, — медленно произнес Джебом, — то что мешает корейской картошке?

🥔🥔🥔

— Сдается мне, ты окончательно слетел с катушек, — вынес вердикт Ёндже.

Джебом, съежившись под козырьком выхода на пожарную лестницу, чтобы хоть как-то укрыться от дождя, затянулся сигаретой, любезно предоставленной верным товарищем.

— Как думаешь, за увольнение по причине съехавшей крыши полагается выходное пособие?

— Честно говоря, я вообще сомневаюсь, что удастся выжать из них хоть копейку, — сказал Ёндже. — И я все еще в шоке от того, что твоя команда поддержала эту безумную затею.

— Под «моей командой» ты подразумеваешь конкретно Пак Джинёна, не так ли? — уточнил Джебом.

Ёндже закатил глаза, как бы вопрошая: «а кого ж еще?», и прикурил свою сигарету.

Реакция Джинёна, дословно, была следующей: «Ну, думаю, тут уж пан или пропал»

И он не то чтобы улыбнулся, однако от уголков глаз разбежались лучики, и Джебом снова почувствовал себя стажером, который с неохотой подсаживался к нему в столовой, потому что хоть Джебом и считал себя скотиной, но не мог вынести вида жующего в одиночестве и уставившегося в одну точку Джинёна. Однако все же какое-то внутреннее ослиное упрямство давало о себе знать, поэтому Джебом проглатывал еду в два счета и уходил, не дожидаясь, пока Джинён закончит со своей порцией. Это повторялось из раза в раз, как если бы ритуал «жуй-и-беги» сводил на нет тот факт, что Джебом почти каждый обед проводил с Джинёном.

— У тебя хороший аппетит, — всегда отмечал тот, когда Джебом вскакивал после трапезы, хотя мать за столом обычно называла своего единственного (прошу заметить!) сына не иначе как монстром из фильма «Вторжение динозавра».

— Каково с ним работать вообще? — поинтересовался Ёндже. — Слышал, он хорош.

Джинён не просто хорош, он чертовски умен. Всегда на три шага впереди, какой бы ни была проблема, шестеренки в голове работали четко и слаженно, высчитывая возможные пути разрешения кризисной ситуации, пока Джебом беспомощно барахтался в панике и ощущении неотвратимости надвигающегося апокалипсиса. И к стажерам Джинён быстро нашел подход. Часом ранее, вернувшись с совещания, Джебом обнаружил на своем столе распечатку с пробным вариантом презентации, разработанным даже не Бэмбэмом, а Югёмом, который, когда не врезался в стеклянные двери и не истязал себя переживаниями о будущем, мог проявить таланты в грамотной подборке слайдов. Даже Марка приставили к делу — поручили вычитать перевод на английский язык.

Джебом пожал плечами.

— Хорош.

— Мне послышались нотки восхищения в твоем голосе? — подразнил его Ёндже. — Неужели наш лидер Им похвалил кого-то, кроме себя?

— Лучше бы ему и дальше не плошать, мы подаемся через два дня.

🥔🥔🥔

— Знаешь, — сказал Джинён, — ходят слухи, что у тебя даже дома-то своего нет, и ты ночуешь исключительно под офисным столом с особого разрешения отдела кадров.

Часы показывали три ночи, и он, сняв обувь и усевшись на стуле по-турецки, последние пятнадцать минут обгладывал все ту же сушеную каракатицу. Марк со стажерами ушли где-то в полночь, и после этого Джинён взял на себя задачу внимательно проглядеть отчеты двухлетней давности, чтобы изучить проблемные места, с которыми им, возможно, придется столкнуться.

А у Джебома вся жизнь одно сплошное проблемное место. Голова пульсировала болью при каждом переключении слайда их бесконечной презентации, вдобавок еще и спина, похоже, решила напомнить о себе.

— У меня есть квартира, — ответил он. Весьма опрятное местечко, чему, должно быть, частично обязано тем фактом, что Джебом там практически не жил. Он откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь кратким моментом затишья боли. — Прошлый год был довольно напряженным… в мире изделий из стали.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Джинён зевнул и голос его прозвучал мягко, почти уступчиво. — Если тебя снова мучают эти твои челюстные мигрени, то тебе лучше поспать.

— Как ты… — начал было Джебом, но решил, что у него нет сил допытываться, откуда Джинён это знал или помнил. Он хотел из одного только чистого упрямства продолжить пялиться в монитор, но подумал: кто такой этот Пак Джинён, чтобы ему что-то там доказывать?

— Как так получилось, что мы забрались так высоко, и все равно именно нам приходится страдать от бессонных ночей за работой?

Джинён вместо ответа сложил ладони домиком и приложил к уху — универсальный жест, означающий «заткнись и иди спать уже».

Позже, когда Джебом нашел удобное положение на полу своего бокса (то, из которого поутру, открыв глаза, не придется созерцать тысячелетний слой пыли между столом и шкафом), до него вдруг дошло, что он случайно использовал местоимение «мы».

Такого не должно быть впредь. Джебом заверил себя, что это больше не повторится.

🥔🥔🥔

— И поэтому, я считаю, что мы должны дать новый толчок распространению халлю и представить миру изысканное и пленительное наслаждение, воплощенное в форме корейского картофеля, — вдохновленно вещал Джебом на открывшемся втором дыхании, которому он во многом был обязан латте с тройной порцией эспрессо, половинке протеинового батончика и тазику с ледяной водой, куда пришлось окунуться лицом.

Двадцатью минутами ранее он стоял перед залом для совещаний, подпираемый Бэмбэмом слева и Югёмом справа, спешно пытаясь проглядеть последние страницы распечатки доклада, подготовленного Джинёном, пока младший стажер накачивал его тем самым латте через трубочку.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Джебом, дочитав все до конца. — Чувствую себя поехавшим. Я похож на психа?

— Да, — подтвердил Бэмбэм.

— Ты всех сразишь, — одновременно с ним сказал Джинён.

«Почему ты так добр ко мне?» — мысленно взвыл Джебом и отпихнул от себя заботливо поддерживаемую Югёмом трубочку, чтобы сделать сразу несколько больших глотков непосредственно из стакана.

— Лидер, файтин! — воскликнул Югём, забрав у него пустой стакан и тут же чуть было не выронив его.

Джебом развернулся, провел руками по лицу и сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. Толкая дверь, он все еще чувствовал спиной на себе взгляд Джинёна.

Стоило только переступить порог, как он перевоплотился в руководителя Им Джебома: собранного, спокойного и сведущего, чуждого гложущему изнутри страху похоронить карьеру на дне ямы с картофельными очистками.

— Ну что ж, — выдержав долгую паузу, произнес директор подразделения Чон, — идея вроде как стоящая.

Другие члены комиссии согласно закивали. Джебом невольно задался мыслью, какой бы резонанс вызвало его падение без чувств прямо в луче света работающего проектора.

— Тогда решено, — вынес вердикт директор Чон, — я передам документы на утверждение вышестоящему руководству.

Джебом застыл в глубоком поклоне, пока члены комиссии покидали зал, а когда выпрямился, то увидел, как к нему уже со всех ног бежали взволнованные стажеры, за которыми следовал Джинён.

— Ну, как все прошло? — поинтересовался тот.

— Зови Марка, — распорядился Джебом. — Мы все идем пить. Надо отпраздновать!

\---------

 **От:** СОНМИ ЛИ <sunmilee@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** **SP-1_ALL**

 **Тема:** Производственная практика резюме _ вторая волна

Уважаемые коллеги из первого особого отдела,

Прошу ознакомиться с резюме девяти практикантов, которые переходят под ваше ведение и надзор на ближайшие три недели.

Если возникнут какие-либо вопросы, обращайтесь в любое время.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Сонми Ли

Заместитель руководителя

Отдел кадров | Подбор персонала

Приложения: CVs_round2.zip

\---------

 **От:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** СОНМИ ЛИ <sunmilee@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: Производственная практика резюме _ вторая волна

Уважаемая заместитель руководителя Ли,

Возможно произошло какое-то недоразумение, но я что-то не припомню, чтобы надзор за практикантами входил в нашу компетенцию.

С уважением,

Джинён Пак

Заместитель руководителя

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: Производственная практика резюме _ вторая волна

Немного неловко это признавать, но надзор за практикантами действительно предполагался :(

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: Производственная практика резюме _ вторая волна

???????????????????????????????????

Объяснись

С уважением,

Джинён Пак

Заместитель руководителя

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: re: Производственная практика резюме _ вторая волна

Это было обязательное условие в обмен на перевод тебя к нам.

Прости! Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер!

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** СОНМИ ЛИ <sunmilee@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: Производственная практика резюме _ вторая волна

Уважаемая заместитель руководителя Ли,

Прошу игнорировать мое предыдущее письмо. Мы со всем вниманием отнесемся к поставленной задаче.

С уважением,

Джинён Пак

Заместитель руководителя

Первый особый отдел

\---------

**Неделя вторая**

— На данный момент мы располагаем только устным обещанием посодействовать от филиала в Нью-Йорке. Поставщиков нет. Да еще и сразу девять практикантов свалились как снег на голову, и все другие отделы отказываются их брать, прикрываясь тем, что, дескать, нет возможности. Вдобавок ко всему мой заместитель не разговаривает со мной уже три дня с тех пор, как узнал, что я дал согласие на практикантов в обмен на его участие в проекте.

— Чувак, я просто спросил «как жизнь?», — по-свойски заметил Джексон. Он как раз щелкнул еще парочку глянцевых селфи. — Можно было и не вдаваться в такие подробности.

Их с Джебомом можно было бы назвать «приятелями по тренажерке» — в том плане, что у обоих вошло в привычку посещать принадлежащий компании зал в ранние предрассветные часы. Для Джебома это было способом избежать толкучки, шансом позаниматься упражнениями на спину в тишине и покое. Джексон Ван из третьего текстильного отдела пользовался возможностью щелкать фотографии себя в образе «тренажерного мачо» без непонятной толпы людей на фоне, которых пришлось бы потом затирать в фотошопе.

Иногда Ёндже присылал Джебому скриншоты из сториз Джексона в инстаграме, где в уголке за обжигающе горячим телом можно было заприметить полусонную унылую фигуру в натянутых чуть ли не до ушей трениках, запутавшуюся в эластичной ленте.

— Я работал с Пак Джинёном по контракту на даляньских осьминогов, — сказал Джексон, меняя угол съемки и приподнимая край майки, чтобы ослепить всех своих подписчиков в инстаграме (и Джебома заодно) видом рельефного пресса. — Парень просто ледяная глыба. Айсберг!

— В самом деле? — протянул Джебом.

— Ты помнишь всю эту суету из-за того, что в некоторых бочках маринованный кальмар оказался смешан с осьминогом? Они тогда еще отправили отряд стажеров вручную перебирать всю партию.

Такое не забывается. Особенно сильно отпечаталась в памяти вонь, исходившая от вернувшихся стажеров.

— Так вот, он заявился к поставщикам в офис и сверлил их взглядом пока они не признали оплошность со своей стороны, — продолжил Джексон. — Такой накал страстей стоял, что можно было прямо на месте замариновать еще несколько бочек осьминогов.

— Наверняка он им что-то сказал, — предположил Джебом.

— О да. Сказал «кальмары — это не осьминоги» и не уходил, пока не дождался извинений.

Джебом вздохнул. Теперь он мог в красках представить себе эту ситуацию, ведь с недавних пор Джинён общался с ним исключительно через Югёма или посредством электронной почты. Бэмбэм даже взял на себя смелость послать Джебому списки контор, занимающихся доставкой огромных цветочных букетов.

— Кстати, может щелкнешь для меня парочку непостановочных фотографий, где я, скажем, сексуально упражняюсь с боевым канатом? — спросил Джексон.

— Ну уж нет.

— Попытаться стоило, — пожал плечами Джексон.

Позже, уже приняв душ и переодевшись в один из трех сменных комплектов костюмов, которые хранились офисе, Джебом вошел в переговорную, где разместился лагерь присланных практикантов, и ткнул пальцем в ближайшего паренька.

— Как тебя там звали?

— Хван Хёнджин, — бодро отозвался практикант. Уверенность, с которой он держал себя, напоминала о Бэмбэме.

— У меня есть для тебя одно поручение, — сказал Джебом и извлек из кошелька несколько купюр.

🥔🥔🥔

Практикант Хван Хёнджин вернулся с двумя огромными бумажными пакетами и, неловко поклонившись, застыл в начале прохода.

— Ух ты, это что, еда? — с восторгом присвистнул Югём, минутой ранее дожевавший банан, который Марк случайно обнаружил на дне своего рюкзака.

Практикант прошел мимо Югёма, Марка и Бэмбэма, направляясь прямо к Джебому, но тот указал пальцем в сторону Джинёна.

Хёнджин замер. С неким благоговейным трепетом он развернулся к столу Джинёна и глубоко поклонился.

— Да? — сухо поинтересовался тот, не переставая что-то печатать.

— Мы купили немного еды, — промямлил Хёнджин и, запнувшись, оглянулся на Джебома за помощью.

«Для всего отдела» — одними губами подсказал тот.

— Д-для всего отдела, — заикаясь, послушно повторил Хёнджин.

— Спасибо, — без тени эмоции в голосе ответил Джинён. — Поставь там на свободный стол рядом с документами.

Практикант сделал как было велено и поспешно удалился.

Внимание всех, включая Марка, теперь было приковано к Джинёну. Даже сотрудники соседнего второго отдела продаж программного обеспечения замерли, держа наготове пальцы над клавиатурой, чтобы, должно быть, первыми оповестить всех об исходе разворачивающейся драмы.

Джинён дописал письмо и ткнул кнопку «отправить» с отчетливо громким щелчком.

Со вздохом он откатился на стуле назад к другому столу и, взяв один из пакетов, открыл его и заглянул внутрь.

Весь этаж погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую лишь клацаньем клавиатуры одной из стажерок второго отдела продаж программного обеспечения, которая исступленно долбила по клавише с восклицательным знаком.

Джинён поднес пакет к лицу, сделал глубокий вдох и, вскинув голову, объявил чуть смягчившимся тоном:

— Мы все можем насладиться этим изумительным копченым угрем в комнате отдыха.

Встав, он взял пакеты и двинулся в указанную сторону, даже не удосуживаясь проверить, идет ли кто следом.

— Как ты узнал? — выдохнул Бэмбэм, глядя на Джебома с новообретенным восхищением. — Копченый угорь. Нет, правда, как?

— Просто повезло, — отмахнулся Джебом, прекрасно осознавая, как неубедительно это прозвучало.

Все потянулись в комнату отдыха, а он задержался, сомневаясь, стоит ли маячить там. На телефон пришло сообщение от Марка: « _жинён спрашивает ты идешь или как_ »

Джебом вскочил так резво, что ударился коленом о стол.

В комнате отдыха еду уже распаковали. Джебом зашел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джинён утянул себе почетный первый, завернутый в кунжутный лист, кусок угря и принялся жевать, довольно щурясь. Джебом молча уселся за стол между Югёмом и Бэмбэмом.

Странно, что это задержалось в памяти, но он отлично помнил, как еще на первом году работы Джинён вернулся в офис после длинных выходных, проведенных в родном городе. Лучась улыбкой, он жизнерадостно поведал тогда еще заместителю Хвану как объелся копченым на углях угрем в ресторане родителей.

— В Сеуле такого нет, — сказал тогда Джинён. Вжавшийся в угол лифта с неработающими наушниками в ушах Джебом изо всех сил старался не замечать, как светилось лицо Джинёна, когда он говорил о доме.

— Такого неимоверно дорогого, ты имел в виду? — ответил Хван Чансон.

— Такого неимоверного пиршества за счет заведения, — рассмеялся Джинён, и они вышли из лифта.

Теперь же Джинён протягивал Джебому собственноручно завернутый кусок угря.

— Тебе надо набраться сил, — сказал он, и Джебом воззрился на него с изумлением.

Югём издал одобрительный возглас.

🥔🥔🥔

— Мы не сможем провести мировой тур картошки без, собственно, картошки, — устало заключил Джинён, отнимая ладони от лица.

О проклятии Фестиваля картофеля, похоже, были наслышаны и в довольно узком кругу фермеров Южной Кореи. Невзирая на все старания Югёма и Бэмбэма, потенциальные поставщики по телефону один за другим открещивались от участия, даже не желая ничего слушать. Последний мужчина, с которым пытался связаться Бэмбэм, выдал эмоциональную тираду на тему картофельной гнили, в конце которой его голос уже звенел от едва сдерживаемой ярости и слез.

— Я не буду ему перезванивать, — заявил тогда Бэмбэм, дрожащей рукой опуская трубку на рычаг. — Он сказал, что запомнил мое имя.

— Похоже, нам придется отправить кого-нибудь в поле устанавливать близкие контакты с фермерами, — сказал Джебом, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

За стеклянной стеной изгнанные из переговорной практиканты собрались кучкой с ноутбуками, чтобы поработать над презентацией и одновременно с этим не упустить момент, когда Джебом с Джинёном освободят облюбованное помещение.

В их нынешней дислокации не было вины Джебома. Практиканты сами спешно покинули переговорную, едва завидев Джинёна.

— Может, нам все же удастся уговорить отдел металлических изделий взять хотя бы одного практиканта? — раздраженно спросил тот, когда кто-то из них, потеряв равновесие, чуть не разнес своим ноутбуком стеклянную перегородку. — Уверен, им не помешала бы помощь, скажем, в считывании показателей с графиков или чем-то еще в этом духе.

— Я попробую что-нибудь придумать, — уклончиво ответил Джебом, потому что во всех его книгах об эффективном управлении кадрами говорилось о том, что нужно беречь ресурсы, не распыляясь на мелкие конфликты и споры по пустякам.

— И у нас нет времени на разъезды по фермам.

— Но и картошки тоже нет.

— Черт, — Джинён вновь уронил лицо в ладони. — Камень, ножницы, бумага. Победитель остается, проигравший едет и берет с собой Югёма.

Джебом скорчил гримасу.

— Я не поеду на ферму с Югёмом.

Он как-то очень живо представил щенячий восторг младшего стажера при виде обыкновенной живой курицы. Джебом там на месте умрет от передоза.

— Что ж, тогда в твоих же интересах выиграть.

Джебом, конечно, проиграл.

Едва они успели вернуться на свои рабочие места, как Марк тут же огорошил новостью, что Югём споткнулся об ящик с заклепками и сейчас находится в медчасти с подозрением на перелом пальца ноги.

Джебом с Джинёном переглянулись.

— У Бэмбэма назначено пять конференц-звонков с другими филиалами компании, — сказал последний. Бэмбэм и впрямь был их лучшим стажером.

— Ну с Марком я точно не поеду, — взбунтовался Джебом.

Так они вдвоем с подарочным грузом в виде шестнадцати коробок женьшеня оказались в шесть утра в поезде, отправляющемся в Кванджу.

— Разбуди меня, когда будет наша остановка, — попросил Джинён с бледным от недосыпа лицом, когда они, после вежливого обмена приветствиями на станции, загрузились в вагон. Он извлек из глубин рюкзака какой-то сверток, который после недолгих манипуляций преобразился в монструозного вида фиолетовую подушку для шеи с эффектом памяти.

— Крепких снов, — сказал Джебом и только потом призадумался, насколько уместно желать такое коллеге.

— Черт бы побрал отдел металлических изделий со всеми их дурацкими заклепками, — пробормотал Джинён и отключился, оставив Джебома наедине со слабовыраженной картофельной паникой.

Он попытался отвлечься на книгу. Томик с названием: «Когда все пошло наперекосяк: 50 грубых управленческих промахов (с детальным разбором конкретных ситуаций)» был его новым приобретением, хоть и, наверное, не слишком удачным в свете сложившихся обстоятельств.

Джебом уже успел прочитать несколько глав (с одиннадцатой по восемнадцатую) и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, начал распаковывать треугольный кимбап, когда Джинён заворочался и открыл глаза.

— Еще не наша остановка, — сказал Джебом, вчитываясь в подробности краха розничной сети в 2007 году, причиной которого стали постельные клопы.

— Знаю, — хрипло, с оттенком угрюмости, ответил Джинён и с тяжким стоном шлепнул ладонью по лбу. — Мне приснилось, как я пытаюсь промотать бесконечную диаграмму Гранта.

— А тебя еще не посещал сон, где все знакомые превращаются в картошку? — поинтересовался Джебом, загибая уголок страницы, на которой было слишком уж неуместно-реалистичное изображение клопа.

— Нет, упаси боже, — Джинён распустил завязки, удерживающие концы его невероятно удобной подушки вместе. — Что не так с твоим подсознанием? И есть ли у тебя еще что пожевать?

Джебом достал еще один треугольный кимбап, который Джинён с благодарностью принял.

— Ты что же, не припас ничего съестного?

— Вообще-то припас, — Джинён быстро разобрался с упаковкой, эффектным жестом потянув за кончик пластиковой полоски. — Но проще попросить у тебя.

Джебом не знал, как это расценивать.

Джинёна, похоже, ничего не смущало, и даже больше — халявный кимбап поднял ему настроение. Свернув и убрав подушку, он достал из рюкзака папку с рабочими документами.

— Ты видел этот потрясающий, расписанный по пунктам план-график, который подготовил Бэмбэм? — спросил он, проведя пальцем с прилипшей к нему крошечной пластинкой нори по списку ферм, отобранных из соображений оптимальной доступности.

— Да, — Джебом тоже отдал должное великолепной работе. — Но и мы сами много чего подобного делали в прошлом, помнишь?

— То есть ты делал, — с набитым рисом ртом уточнил Джинён. — Не всем дано быть Им Джебомом.

И он, конечно, ничего такого не имел в виду, но Джебома все равно откинуло назад в то время, когда его только-только повысили до заместителя руководителя. Печать на приказе не успела даже толком остыть, когда они с Джинёном пересеклись в вестибюле. У того тогда был период неопределенности: двухлетний контракт подходил к концу, и продление стояло под вопросом.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Джинён. Удивительно, как быстро разлетались новости в этой фирме.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джебом, снедаемый невесть откуда взявшимся чувством вины.

— Такой стремительный карьерный взлет, — с легкой улыбкой добавил Джинён. — Ничего другого и не следовало ожидать.

— Слышал о твоем непростом положении, — брякнул Джебом, потому что ему было максимально неловко от всех этих проявлений любезности.

Да, он трудился в поте лица, чтобы заполучить повышение, но и Джинён вкалывал не меньше, если даже не больше. Им обоим было прекрасно известно, кто из них двоих был проницательнее и смышленее; кто быстрее подмечал слабые места и мог предложить лучшее решение. Но по карьерной лестнице продвинули именно Джебома, у которого за плечами стояли диплом престижного университета и родители, оплатившие ему репетиторов и летние лагеря с интенсивным изучением английского языка.

У Джинёна в послужном списке были лишь турниры по бадуку и нерегулярные подработки, потому что жизнь в Сеуле — недешевое удовольствие, и он не желал обременять своих родных. Его дальнейшая судьба зависела от решения высшего руководства совместно с отделами финансов и кадров, и все могло перевернуться с ног на голову буквально в одночасье.

Джинён дернул плечами. Джебом уже подмечал за ним этот жест (к примеру, после выматывающего звонка по конференц-связи или нагоняя от начальства за что-то, в чем даже не было его вины) и знал что он означал: Джинён как будто физически стряхивал с себя налипшие тревоги и страхи.

— Это нечестно, — упрямо продолжал Джебом, чувствуя, что завелся. — Мы пришли сюда в одно время, и ты столько всего сделал…

— Что ж, — с непроницаемой улыбкой перебил его Джинён, — не всем дано быть Им Джебомом, не правда ли?

Подъехал лифт, и он зашел внутрь, а Джебом словно примерз к месту и так и стоял в ступоре, пока двери не захлопнулись.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — с любопытством во взгляде поинтересовался Джинён, вырывая его из воспоминаний.

— Нет-нет, — поспешил заверить его Джебом.

Джинён пихнул в рот последний кусок кимбапа.

— Дай угадаю, снова думал о картошке?

Джебом пожал плечами и солгал:

— А когда я не?

\---------

 **От:** МАРК ТУАН 

**Кому:** Бан Чан <bang_chan@snu.ac.kr>; Ким Уджин <teddybearwoojin@daum.net>; Ли Минхо <lee_know@hanmail.net>; Со Чанбин <changbinseo1@yonsei.ac.kr>; Хван Хёнджин <hwang_hyun_jin@snu.ac.kr>; Феликс Ли <lee.yong.bok@korea.ac.kr>; Ким Сынмин <kimseungmin3@yonsei.ac.kr>; Ян Чонин <jeonginyang2001@daum.net>; Шин Рюджин <shin.ryu.jin@korea.ac.kr>

 **Копия:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ ; ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** го бухать

эй, молодежь

приглашаем вас на приветственный фуршет в пятницу вечером

собираемся в вестибюле на первом этаже в 20:00

руководитель доверил мне свою карту, потому что сам он зависает в деревне с заместителем :-)

будем ЖЕЧЬ И ВЕСЕЛИТЬСЯ

если кто хоть словом обмолвится о работе – покупает штрафной раунд напитков на всех

С искренним почтением и благодарностью,

Марк Туан

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ 

**Кому:** МАРК ТУАН 

**Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: го бухать

Марк,

250 тысяч максимум. Постарайся придерживаться бюджета.

_Отправлено с iPhone_

\---------

 **От:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** МАРК ТУАН ; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ 

**Копия:** КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: го бухать

Вкину еще 50 тысяч, чтобы получилось 300.

Следите, чтобы Югём там ни во что не врезался.

_Отправлено с iPhone_

\---------

 **От:** МАРК ТУАН 

**Кому:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ ; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: го бухать

спс мамочка

С искренним почтением и благодарностью,

Марк Туан

Первый особый отдел

\---------

**Неделя третья**

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал Джебом, когда они, вконец измотанные, вернулись в гостиничный номер, который Бэмбэм смог забронировать в экстремально сжатые сроки. — Это бессмыслица какая-то.

— О чем ты? — поинтересовался Джинён, опуская коробку с образцами свежей продукции, которыми их осыпали за день.

— Вообще-то из нас двоих я тут сын фермеров! — в сердцах воскликнул Джебом. — Но как так получилось, что ты очаровал их сильнее?

— Уверен, мы им оба понравились одинаково, — примирительно заметил Джинён, хотя неиссякаемый в последние три дня поток оханий и аханий в его сторону («Какой благонадежный молодой человек! И красивый к тому же!») свидетельствовал об обратном.

Джебому же приходилось усердно поглощать за двоих картофельный салат, которым их непременно угощали доброжелательные фермеры, причем в каких-то неимоверных количествах. Добрым словом можно было посчитать разве что комплименты его аппетиту, плюс пожилая пара с фермы номер семь из списка Бэмбэма поделились наблюдением, что Джебом похож на «того доброго паренька Самщика, что проживает у подножия холма».

— Должно быть этот ваш Самщик весьма симпатичный, — заметил Джинён, не обращая внимания на издавшего странный звук Джебома, который давился вот уже четвертым салатом за день.

— У него хороший аппетит, — отмахнулась пожилая женщина и добавила: — Прямо как у твоего начальника.

В любом случае, решение выехать в поле с визитами полностью себя оправдало. Из пятнадцати ферм, что они успели посетить за эти дни, только в одной им ответили отказом (возможно это был тот самый стенавший о картофельной гнили страдалец, который так хорошо запомнился Бэмбэму).

— Итак, — начал Джинён, присаживаясь на край кровати, — теперь у нас есть картошка.

— Есть, — согласился Джебом, пристраивая полный пакет лука-порея у прикроватной тумбочки.

— Пойдешь в душ первым? — это прозвучало скорее как предложение, а не вопрос. Завалившись на кровать с телефоном в руках, Джинён принялся просматривать новые сообщения.

Уже далеко не в первый раз за последние дни Джебом задался вопросом, почему Бэмбэм, при всех его хваленых талантах, не выбил им раздельные номера.

Джинён рассмеялся чему-то в телефоне.

— Югём выложил фотографии с их пятничной посиделки.

— Да? — Джебом потянулся за своим телефоном.

Первым шел групповой снимок за столом, на котором уже жарилось мясо. Почти у всех наблюдался эффект красных глаз, а лица были засвечены, кроме, конечно же, лощеного Марка, занявшего почетное место во главе собрания. Нет, ну это же полная нелепица! Как будто кучка офисных работников случайно наткнулись в заведении на гуляющего в свой выходной айдола и попросили фотографию на память.

— Марк тут прямо такой ответственный сонбэ, угощающий ужином младших, — прокомментировал Джинён, который даже не догадывался о бурлящем внутри Джебома негодовании.

— Ну, вообще-то, это все за наш счет, а Марк всего лишь посредник, — проворчал тот.

— За твой счет так-то, я лишь примазался, вбросив пятьдесят тысяч, — заметил Джинён, продолжая просматривать фотографии. — Щедрый руководитель Им Джебом запросто доверил свою карту благодарным холопам, кто бы мог подумать!

— На себя бы поглядел, — тихо ответил Джебом, — заместитель руководителя.

Джинён опустил телефон и с легкой улыбкой повернулся к нему.

— Если ты собирался напомнить, как объяснял мне в первую неделю на работе, где брать бумагу для копировального аппарата, то можешь не утруждаться, у меня отличная память.

— Вообще-то мне, скорее, пришло на ум то время, когда я отвечал за тебя на все телефонные звонки.

— О боже. Терпения тебе было не занимать.

— Злости — ты хотел сказать? — горько усмехнулся Джебом.

— Нет, — Джинён приподнялся на локте. — Я не помню, чтобы ты срывался и выходил из себя. А я знаю на что это похоже, я видел.

Джебом принялся рассматривать свои носки, ему было не по себе от взгляда Джинёна.

— Поверь мне, я кипел от негодования.

— Возможно, — ответил Джинён и, выдержав долгую паузу, спросил: — Помнишь как-то раз в лифте ты помог мне завязать галстук?

Конечно Джебом помнил. Это случилось во времена стажировки, где-то в самом начале. Они с Джинёном встретились в лифте, на нем был тот памятный не по размеру большой серый костюм, в котором он пришел в самый первый день. Сам Джинён выглядел так, будто провел ночь в ближайшей сауне: немного помятая рубашка застегнута на все пуговицы, но спешно свернутый в комок галстук стыдливо выглядывал из нагрудного кармана.

— Нам полагается поддерживать опрятный внешний вид, — заметил Джебом.

— А, — Джинён перехватил другой рукой бумажный пакет с запачканной одеждой (судя по всему не пережившей визит на завод соевой продукции), чтобы спрятать его от Джебома. — Мой галстук. Я, ну…

— Не умеешь завязывать?

Джинён беспомощно повел плечами.

— Как-то не приходилось.

— Неужто так сложно посмотреть гребаный обучающий ролик на ютубе или еще где? — резко спросил Джебом, протягивая руку за галстуком.

Помявшись, Джинён передал его и уставился в пол.

— Ты уверен?.. А если кто-нибудь зайдет?

— Другого такого раза не будет, понял? — прошипел Джебом, оборачивая галстук вокруг своей шеи и затягивая немного ослабленный виндзорский узел. Если бы он был чуть больше сволочью, то не оставил бы без едкого комментария повисшее в воздухе предположение, что он, как хорошая женушка, завяжет галстук на шее Джинёна. Вместо этого Джебом резким жестом сдернул его через голову и перекинул Джинёну.

— Спасибо, — сказал тот, неуклюже поймав галстук.

— Ага, — буркнул Джебом и выскочил за двери, едва они открылись на его этаже.

— В конце концов ты освоил этот навык, — сказал Джебом, вынырнув из воспоминаний.

Джинён рассмеялся.

— Да, все же посмотрел «гребаный обучающий ролик на ютубе или еще где».

— Я… — начал Джебом. Может, все дело было в несколько воодушевляющих успехах по картофельному проекту, которые могли спровоцировали опрометчивость, или же сыграл значение тот факт, что этот разговор состоялся не в офисе, а здесь, где, возможно, не так страшно проявить чуть более мягкую сторону, не держаться постоянно начеку, готовясь выпустить когти в любой момент. — Прости, что я вел себя как самая последняя сволочь по отношению к тебе.

Джинён плюхнулся обратно на кровать.

— Да, бывало такое, — согласился он.

— Ага, ну, в общем, мне жаль.

— Но в основном я помню, что ты был добр ко мне, — продолжил Джинён, закрыв глаза. — Ты добрый.

«Нет, ничего подобного!» — мысленно вскричал Джебом. Черт бы побрал этого Бэмбэма, который не смог выбить им гребаные раздельные номера

— Я в душ, — сообщил он. — У нас завтра поезд рано утром.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Джинён и лукаво добавил: — А если я закажу пива с курочкой, наш щедрый лидер Им заплатит и за меня тоже?

🥔🥔🥔

— Как считаешь, каковы наши шансы уговорить Ли Сынги стать лицом рекламной программы фестиваля? — с ходу огорошил директор Чон, подкараулив Джебома в коридоре в первый же день после возвращения из Кванджу.

«Без шансов» — подумал тот, но вслух ответил совсем другое:

— Я попробую что-нибудь придумать.

— Не поверите, о чем мы только что говорили с начальником Чоном, — с этими словами Джебом зашел в переговорную, где должна была состояться еженедельная планерка. Он решил, что лучше уж попытаться отнестись к ситуации с юмором, а не рыдать навзрыд под дождем — эту мысль, кстати, он подчерпнул из главы о фиаско с постельными клопами.

Но порыв разбился о несколько подавленные лица сотрудников. Даже Марк выглядел пришибленным, а Джебом считал это действительно плохим знаком.

— Так, давайте я сначала присяду, а уже потом вы мне расскажете, что стряслось, — решил он.

— Ты хочешь услышать сначала хорошие новости или плохие? — уточнил Джинён.

— Хм, мне кажется, что в данном случае «хорошие новости» сложно считать таковыми, — заметил Бэмбэм.

— Ясно, — Джебом потер пальцами виски, готовясь к худшему. — Давайте уже, не тяните резину. Порядок не важен.

— На выходных наш президент Пак играл в гольф с важной шишкой из Министерства продовольствия, сельского, лесного и рыбного хозяйства, — начал Джинён самым успокаивающим тоном, на который только был способен. — После они пообедали вместе, к столу подали…

— О нет, только не это, — взвыл Джебом.

— Картофельный салат, — закончил Джинён.

— Гребаный картофельный салат, — выругался Джебом, у которого все еще слишком свежа была память о четырнадцати порциях салата, которые пришлось умять за последние несколько дней.

— И у них зашел разговор о Фестивале картофеля, — продолжил Джинён. — В общем теперь министерство желает сотрудничать с нами.

— Полагаю, это были плохие новости? — спросил Джебом.

Кооперация с государственными ведомствами — это палка о двух концах. Они могут посодействовать с арендой лучших площадок и обеспечить необходимыми контактами за границей, но передача части управления в чужие руки может привести к различным рабочим конфликтам и неурядицам. Начать хотя бы с того, что теперь придется согласовывать каждый шаг не только непосредственно с начальством, но и с правительством.

Ставки в этой проклятой картофельной рулетке взлетят до небес.

Джебом уже отчетливо представлял, с чего будет начинаться пятьдесят первая глава «Грубых управленческих промахов». Он даже знал, какое изображение картофеля порекомендовать издателям.

— Это были хорошие новости, — участливо заметил Югём.

Джебом зажмурился.

— Дальше.

— Евросоюз пересмотрел фитосанитарные требования к ввозимой продукции растительного происхождения, — сообщил Джинён, — включая картофель и сладкий картофель. Скорее всего, мы не успеем пройти сертификацию вовремя.

— Пиздец, — с чувством выругался Джебом. — С этого следовало начинать.

\---------

 **От:** ДЖУНХО ЛИ <junholee@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ТЭКЁН ОК <taekyeonok@jypinternational.com>; НИКХУН ХОРВЕДЖКУЛ <nichkhunhorvejkul@jypinternational.com>; УЁН ДЖАН <woyoyoungjang@jypinternational.com>; МИНДЖУН КИМ <minjunkim@jypinternational.com>; ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** ПРОВОДЫ ЧАНСОНА

Дорогие коллеги,

Чансон покинет нас уже на следующей неделе, и я намерен добиться того, чтобы он РЫДАЛ КАК ТВАРЬ, понимаете? Я готов на все: цветы, выпивка, неожиданные гости с поздравлениями, не знаю, можно даже попробовать сделать своими руками фотоальбом со снимками времен стажировки. ЧТО УГОДНО.

Делитесь своими идеями и фотографиями, срок – до пятницы. Заранее спасибо.

Искренне Ваш,

Джунхо Ли

Менеджер

Ресурсы | Коммерческое развитие

\---------

 **От:** НИКХУН ХОРВЕДЖКУЛ <nichkhunhorvejkul@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ТЭКЁН ОК <taekyeonok@jypinternational.com>; ДЖУНХО ЛИ <junholee@jypinternational.com>; УЁН ДЖАН <woyoyoungjang@jypinternational.com>; МИНДЖУН КИМ <minjunkim@jypinternational.com>; ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: ПРОВОДЫ ЧАНСОНА

Джунхо, если бы ты перенаправил хоть долю своего энтузиазма в работу, то, гарантирую, показатели эффективности в вашем отделе значительно подскочили бы.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Никхун Хорведжкул

Менеджер

Финансы | Аналитика и планирование

\---------

 **От:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** НИКХУН ХОРВЕДЖКУЛ <nichkhunhorvejkul@jypinternational.com>; ТЭКЁН ОК <taekyeonok@jypinternational.com>; ДЖУНХО ЛИ <junholee@jypinternational.com>; УЁН ДЖАН <woyoyoungjang@jypinternational.com>; МИНДЖУН КИМ <minjunkim@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: ПРОВОДЫ ЧАНСОНА

Надеюсь, получится прийти. Можем купить цветы. Прошу прощения, но на большее у нас сейчас просто нет времени, столько всего навалилось!

С уважением,

Джинён Пак

Заместитель руководителя

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** НИКХУН ХОРВЕДЖКУЛ <nichkhunhorvejkul@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ТЭКЁН ОК <taekyeonok@jypinternational.com>; ДЖУНХО ЛИ <junholee@jypinternational.com>; УЁН ДЖАН <woyoyoungjang@jypinternational.com>; МИНДЖУН КИМ <minjunkim@jypinternational.com>; ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: ПРОВОДЫ ЧАНСОНА

Джинёни,

Давно ли ты перешел на королевское «Мы» в общении с хёнами???

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Никхун Хорведжкул

Менеджер

Финансы | Аналитика и планирование

\---------

 **От:** ДЖУНХО ЛИ <junholee@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ТЭКЁН ОК <taekyeonok@jypinternational.com>; НИКХУН ХОРВЕДЖКУЛ <nichkhunhorvejkul@jypinternational.com>; УЁН ДЖАН <woyoyoungjang@jypinternational.com>; МИНДЖУН КИМ <minjunkim@jypinternational.com>; ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: re: ПРОВОДЫ ЧАНСОНА

Полагаю, он говорил за себя и джейби, идиота кусок ты

Искренне Ваш,

Джунхо Ли

Менеджер

Ресурсы | Коммерческое развитие

\---------

**Неделя четвертая**

Как утверждалось в «Карманном справочнике по воодушевлению. Часть 2», припертый к стенке управляющий перед лицом кризиса должен первым делом выдать несколько успокаивающих фраз, скрывая бушующие внутри истинные эмоции (если, конечно, речь не о железобетонной уверенности).

Именно поэтому Джебом на той знаменательной планерке на прошлой неделе просто внимательно оглядел всех присутствующих и сказал, стараясь звучать максимально убедительно:

— Что ж, ничего такого, с чем мы бы не могли справиться.

— Это сейчас о которой из наших проблем? — уточнил вечно отличавшийся дотошностью Бэмбэм.

— О всех сразу, — заверил Джебом и добавил в попытке отвлечь: — Кстати, директор Чон интересовался, не сможем ли мы привлечь Ли Сынги в рекламную кампанию нашего фестиваля.

— Кто такой Ли Сынги? — шепотом спросил один из сбившихся в кучку практикантов у своей соседки, а та в ответ лишь закатила глаза.

— О боги, — простонал Джинён. — Мы что, уже такие старые? Или это они слишком юные?

— Он просто из Австралии, — услужливо подсказал Марк.

— Спасибо, Марк, — кивнул ему Джебом, теряясь в догадках, как же он не заметил аж девятерых практикантов за дальним концом стола, когда только вошел.

Ну и потому, что ему больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как держаться стойко до самого конца, Джебом спокойно перечислил дополнительные моменты, которые следовало проработать, и распределил задания между подчиненными.

Когда со всем было покончено, и люди разбрелись по делам, Джебом подманил к себе запомнившегося по истории с копченым угрем практиканта. Хван Хёнджин, да. Джебом обязательно положительно отзовется о нем в характеристике с места прохождения практики.

— Можешь узнать у всех, какой кофе они предпочитают, и сбегать потом за ним?

— Конечно, — Хёнджин с блокнотом в руках уже готов был мчаться устраивать опрос.

— Постой, — Джебом потянулся к карману, — деньги возьми.

— Тут, наверное, даже больше, чем нужно, — заметил Хёнджин, когда Джебом отсчитал банкноты.

— Знаю. Купи мне еще пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

Неудивительно, что спустя неделю от вышеозначенных событий Джинён нашел Джебома в небольшом саду на крыше — тот сидел на корточках за грядкой с базиликом и курил свою третью сигарету за день.

— Сегодня только вторник, — заметил Джинён, обогнув кусты ослинника и нависнув над Джебомом. Он не стал отпускать комментариев в духе: «я думал, ты бросил» — должно быть, из доброты душевной.

Джебом не ответил, даже не двинулся с места. Он просто чуть отвернул голову, чтобы не дымить на идеально сидящие по фигуре брюки Джинёна.

— Тебе не нужно строить из себя непробиваемого лидера все время, — продолжил тот. — Мы же команда.

Не далее как этим утром австралийцы так же потребовали увеличить период карантина продукции и срок действия сертификатов для выдачи разрешения на импорт, что не было такой уж неожиданностью на самом деле. Вот только кто-то отправил поставщикам устаревшую информацию по критериям, и теперь нужно было срочно в максимально сжатые сроки переделать огромный пласт работы.

Положение было настолько плачевным, что даже Марк — красавчик Марк! — сам вызвался обзвонить всех поставщиков.

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью выдохнул Бэмбэм, в муках рожавший срочный письменный запрос в Германию. Югём тем временем висел на проводе с Министерством сельского хозяйства, торгуясь по лимиту ответственности, заявленном в третьем черновом варианте договора о спонсорской поддержке, который еще требовалось подписать.

— Я не пытаюсь выставить себя непробиваемым, — ответил Джебом, затянувшись. — Просто стараюсь сохранять спокойствие, чтобы все могли заниматься работой.

Джинён подтянул штанины и присел рядом, подперев коленями локти. Так он казался моложе. Меньше похож на Пак Джинёна Грозу Практикантов и больше — на Джинёна, каким он был на ферме: обласканным комплиментами от тетушек и бабушек, с клубнем молодого картофеля в испачканных землей ладонях.

— Чего ты так боишься? — спросил Джинён после непродолжительного молчания.

Джебом уставился на него так, словно ушам своим не мог поверить.

— А ты как думаешь? У меня тут два стажера, карьера которых может рухнуть, даже толком не начавшись. Есть Марк, только сейчас нашедший что-то стоящее его усилий, но все это вот-вот полетит коту под хвост, — он уперся взглядом в землю, где собралась горка сигаретного пепла. — А еще ты.

— А еще я, — повторил Джинён.

— Да пошло оно все, — Джебом затушил сигарету о «камень надежды», разукрашенный и подписанный так кем-то еще два года назад в рамках одного из этих дурацких КСО мероприятий. — Почему мы… Зачем мы вообще этим занимаемся?

— Работой?

— Всей этой херней, — Джебом спрятал лицо в ладонях в надежде, что их прохлада облегчит головную боль, которая не отпускала его с момента возвращения из Кванджу. — Кладем свои жизни на всякие проекты, продажи. А что нас ждет наверху? Ради чего мы так упорно карабкаемся к вершине? Зачем мы вообще карабкаемся?

— Думаю, мы делаем это, потому что говорим себе, что нельзя стоять на месте, — тихо сказал Джинён. — Потому что боимся упасть.

— А разве такой исход не кажется наиболее вероятным? Тебя это не ужасает? — спросил Джебом.

Джинён долго молчал.

— Я и раньше терпел поражения, — наконец сказал он.

Черт, ну конечно. Он же с детства занимался бадуком, рассчитывая на карьеру профессионального игрока. У Джинёна была своя лестница, не такая как у Джебома, но он точно так же карабкался по ней вверх.

— Один из моих наставников сказал мне как-то одну вещь: «Даже если ты потерял камень, игра все равно продолжается». В то время я воспринял его слова буквально. Уже позже, немного повзрослев, я думал об этой фразе в разрезе проигранных турниров, — Джинён поднял яркий фиолетовый камушек размером с ладонь, на котором был нарисован логотип Бэтмена. — А потом я… потерял все. И понял, что понятие игры выходит за пределы бадука.

— Жизнь — это не бадук, — как-то само собой вылетело у Джебома.

Джинён улыбнулся.

— Разве?

🥔🥔🥔

Джебом направился прямиком к директору Чону.

— Мне нужно больше людей, — заявил он. — И во избежание недопонимания — это не просьба, обсуждению не подлежит.

Директор Чон смерил его взглядом поверх отчета о состоянии металлургической промышленности на текущий год.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы этот фестиваль состоялся, — добавил Джебом, — вам лучше бы удовлетворить мое требование.

— Я весь внимание, — сказал директор Чон.

— Мне нужен кто-то с опытом в сфере контроля соответствия нормативно-правовым требованиям, в особенности — со специализацией на европейском регионе. И еще человек, владеющий деловым китайским.

Директор Чон призадумался.

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** (без темы)

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

Приложения: картошка.jpg

\---------

 **От:** ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН

ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: (без темы)

БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ

Ёндже Чхве

Второй отдел металлических изделий

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: (без темы)

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

Приложения: HR — Памятка — О недопустимости ненормативной лексики на рабочем месте.pdf

\---------

**Неделя пятая**

— Так вот, в завершение хочу отметить, что всем сердцем глубоко ненавижу каждого из вас без исключений, — лицо Ёндже раскраснелось после третьей стопки соджу, но Джебом знал из личного опыта, что, возникни такая необходимость, тот мог и в этом состоянии состряпать для совета директоров отчет с самыми последними данными, содержащий пятьдесят пять слайдов с полным набором полагающихся схем и таблиц. — Особенно Джебом-хёна.

— Не думаю, что стоит говорить такое в лицо человеку, который платит за мясо, — выдал здравый совет Джинён. Ему приходилось опираться на стол, чтобы поддерживать себя в вертикальном положении после двух стопок соджу, уговоренных благодаря стараниям Бэмбэма и Югёма.

По другую сторону от Джебома Джексон с Марком ударились в бурную дискуссию об относительной пользе палеодиеты и кетодиеты. Они любезно включили в обсуждение Югёма, хоть весь его вклад ограничивался раздававшимися время от времени изумленными выкликами: «Никакого риса?!»

Как оказалось, новые сотрудники (заимствованные на временной основе) — это не только фитбол вместо стула за рабочим столом Джексона и непрерывная вибрация телефона Ёндже, но еще и столь необходимая свежая струя сил, идей и взглядов.

Ёндже взял под контроль процесс сертификации в соответствии с требованиями Евросоюза, а Джексон разделил с Югёмом работу по Азиатско-тихоокеанскому региону. Марк тем временем через филиал компании в Нью-Йорке блестяще координировал подготовку к североамериканской части тура. Видео с Блэкпинк теперь проигрывались разве что в маленьком окошке на его втором мониторе.

В результате Бэмбэм остался ответственным только за две остановки в Латинской Америке и одну в Саудовской Аравии, что освободило ему немного времени для решения весьма скользкого вопроса о привлечении Ли Сынги к рекламе фестиваля по всему миру.

От агентства звезды пришел вежливый ответ, что нет, они не считают, что картофель принадлежит списку товаров, который Ли Сынги мог бы рекламировать при нынешнем раскладе. Но сама идея картофельного тура, вероятно, настолько поражала своей необычностью, что Ли Сынги упомянул об этом в разговоре с продюсером На Ёнсоком, который теперь серьезно раздумывал над спин-оффом программы «Кухня Юн», где новый звездный каст, оказавшись в отчаянном положении, попробует открыть заведение с тематикой картофеля в Посоне.

— Вы только взгляните на нашего Бэмбэма, — Джинён попытался ухватить палочками чеснок, но даже близко не попал. — Он был звездой конкурса презентаций среди стажеров, предложил блестящую идею о поставке в Индию оборудования, позволяющего использовать энергию солнечного света, а теперь вот посредством рассылки по электронной почте держит нас всех в курсе, согласится ли Ким Хичоль пять раз сказать «дэджи картофель» по национальному телевидению.

— Я еще многому учусь, — дипломатично заметил Бэмбэм, ложкой подталкивая Джинёну чеснок, но тот уже бросил эту провальную затею и развернулся к Джебому.

— Ты это слышал? — Джинён привалился на Джебома, закинув локоть ему на плечо. — Бэмбэм многому учится.

— Бэмбэм очень вежливый, — ответил Джебом. — А ты очень пьяный.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Бэмбэм. — Когда я только пришел, то не знал, чего ожидать. Но я действительно благодарен.

— А я нет, — подал голос Ёндже. — Едва тронулись с места очень сложные переговоры по контракту о возобновлении поставок заклепок как меня втянули в эту картофельную клоаку.

— А как же «уж ты-то точно справишься»? — спросил Джебом. — Твои слова.

— Простая лесть, — отмахнулся от него Ёндже. — Ты выкурил столько моих сигарет, что я надеялся на какую-нибудь компенсацию в ближайшем будущем.

— Постой, я думал ты бросил! — воскликнул Джексон, прерывая свои собственные разглагольствования о макронутриентах.

— Так и есть, — попытался оправдаться Джебом, но под тяжелым взглядом Ёндже сдулся. — Ну было дело. Но я снова брошу! Потом.

— Заместитель руководителя уснул? — подал голос Югём, воспользовавшись перерывом в диетологической дискуссии.

— Нет, не уснул, — промямлил уже уткнувшийся лбом в плечо Джебома Джинён. — Он…

Все наклонились поближе, чтобы расслышать его слова.

Вот только за ними последовал тихий храп.

— Ух ты, — присвистнул Джексон. — Понятно теперь почему он на приеме в Даляне тайком выплескивал маотай из стаканов пока никто не видел, а потом перед вторым банкетом внезапно сослался на плохое самочувствие.

Их беседу прервала хозяйничающая в ресторане аджумма с подносом, полным тарелочек с закусками.

— Не желают ли молодые люди отведать наш лучший картофельный са…

— Нет! — хором отказались все, кроме, конечно же, Джинёна, который только крепче сжал в объятиях руку Джебома, как если бы чувствовал близость картошки.

🥔🥔🥔

Джебом при всем желании не мог объяснить, как так вышло, что именно ему выпал жребий отвезти Джинёна домой.

Югём с Бэмбэмом точно в этом участвовали — они помогали Джебому загрузить Джинёна в такси. Югём даже чуть не съездил локтем Джебому по лицу, пока старательно прикрывал голову Джинёна от неосторожных столкновений с твердыми поверхностями. Марк позаботился о вещах замначальника: после того, как Джинён уже оказался в машине, аккуратно пристроил зонт и сумку ему на колени. Джексон продиктовал водителю адрес, а Ёндже, собственно, поймал такси.

И вот где-то меж всей этой суеты, поклонов и пожеланий «хорошо выспаться и отдохнуть» Джебома тоже затолкали в машину. «Позаботься о заместителе Паке!» — крикнул кто-то на прощание (скорее всего — Бэмбэм). Джебом даже глазом моргнуть не успел, как их всех словно ветром сдуло.

Как выяснилось, Джинён все так же жил у своей тетушки.

Джебом понял это, когда автомобиль свернул в знакомый микрорайон, а после припарковался у крутой горочки, в которую Джебому уже как-то приходилось забираться все с тем же мертвым грузом под боком.

— Ну давай, пошли, горе ты луковое, — пробормотал Джебом, перекинув сумку Джинёна через плечо. Ее владелец опасно шатался, так и норовя упасть.

В этот раз подъем занял куда больше времени. Джебом теперь был не пышущим энергией юнцом, едва закончившим университет, да и Джинён заметно прибавил в весе — а то был кожа да кости (последствия нерегулярного питания и многих часов, которые приходилось крючиться над доской для бадука).

— Ты тот его друг, — поприветствовала Джебома тетушка, открыв дверь. Возраст отчетливее проступил на ее лице, но глаза сияли все так же ярко. — Славно снова тебя видеть.

— Он пропустил всего три стопочки соджу, — сказал Джебом, хоть и подозревал, что подобное уже было не в новинку и не требовало объяснений.

И действительно, тетушка лишь покачала головой.

— Неудивительно тогда, что его так подкосило, — сказала она, жестом приглашая войти.

— Прошу прощения, что потревожил вас в столь поздний час.

Она только отмахнулась.

— Ты же помнишь, где его комната? — спросила она и, не дождавшись ответа, ушла куда-то вглубь дома. Джебому больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как завершить миссию до конца и потащить Джинёна в ту самую крохотную комнатку.

С трудом он повалил Джинёна на расстеленный матрас, а потом поставил сумку на пол рядом со столом. Джинён, что-то пробормотав во сне, раскинулся звездочкой, и Джебома кольнуло сочувствием, стоило только представить, как паршиво тот будет чувствовать себя утром.

После некоторых сомнений и раздумий, он присел над колени перед Джинёном и развязал ему галстук. Затем стянул носки. Ну и раз уж он уже зашел настолько далеко, Джебом привлек Джинёна к себе, придавая ему сидячее положение, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно снять пиджак.

— Это все, на большее не рассчитывай, — сказал Джебом, накрывая все так же мирно спящего коллегу одеялом. Он повесил пиджак и галстук на спинку стула, а носки отправил на пол соседствовать с сумкой.

Джебом отметил, что стены комнаты больше не были увешаны распечатками схем игры в бадук, им на смену пришли уже выцветшие ксерокопии страниц словаря торговых терминов. А на панели прямо над столом теперь разместились три фотографии. На первой, по всем признакам, Джинён был со своей семьей: уже знакомая Джебому тетушка, пожилая пара — должно быть, родители, и две молодые женщины — не иначе как сестры. Улыбка у них, похоже, была семейной чертой: с разбегающимися от глаз лучиками, которые проявлялись у Джинёна, когда он был полностью расслаблен и счастлив. Сам Джинён на фотографии был еще совсем мальцом, расплылся в улыбке до щелочек за стеклами очков, несмотря на то, что одна из сестер держала его шею в захвате.

На второй фотографии Джинён был запечатлен вместе с коллегами из третьего отдела продаж перед каким-то храмом, предположительно где-то в Таиланде. Все в деловых костюмах — должно быть после встречи или совещания, судя по портфелю с документами, который Джинён крепко прижимал к груди. Хван Чансон тоже был на снимке: одну руку закинул на плечо заместителю, а второй удерживал Джинёна за локоть, видно, не давая ему улизнуть из кадра. Джинён смотрел прямо в объектив, усталый, но довольный.

Последняя фотография была сделана во время ужина в далекие времена стажировки. Ли Джунхо, Ок Тэкён, Хван Чансон и другие старшие сотрудники сгрудились вокруг ребят из свежего пополнения. Джебом помнил, как на этой попойке, все еще раздраженный после того случая, когда ему пришлось тащить пьяного Джинёна домой, он перехватывал и выпивал весь алкоголь, который наливали младшему.

— Неужели у нашего Джинёни объявился Черный рыцарь? — хитро протянул Никхун в какой-то момент, умышленно наполняя его стакан до краев.

— Я просто без ума от вкуса алкоголя, — упрямо заявил Джебом, притягивая к себе и этот стакан.

После они с Джинёном вместе ждали такси, но Джебому даже с замутненным алкоголем сознанием хватило ума отговорить младшего садиться с ним в машину.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — с трудом ворочая языком, заявил он и захлопнул дверь. Джинён остался стоять там, озабоченно хмурясь.

Разглядывая снимок, Джебом пришел к выводу, что он был сделан еще где-то в начале ужина, потому что его еще не настолько унесло, чтобы он не мог посмотреть в камеру и улыбнуться. Что интересно, все сидящие за длинным столом смотрели в объектив и улыбались, кроме Джинёна, который, должно быть, не слышал сигнала фотографа. Вместо этого он вперил взгляд в сидящего рядом Джебома. И было там что-то в его глазах, такое мягкое и задумчивое, что Джебому захотелось пересмотреть свои воспоминания о той ночи.

Раздался деликатный кашель. Развернувшись, Джебом увидел стоявшую в дверном проеме тетушку с полным комплектом постельного в руках.

— Уже поздно, — сказала она. — Почему бы тебе не заночевать тут.

— О, я не хочу вас стесня… — начал было Джебом.

— Молодой человек, — строго одернула его тетушка. — Мне пришлось лезть на ящик, чтобы достать это белье.

Вот так Джебом лег спать рядом с Джинёном, на полу его маленькой комнатки, в брюках и позаимствованной футболке с логотипом Корейской ассоциации бадука, которая была явно на несколько размеров велика посапывающему несостоявшемуся профессиональному игроку.

Джебом завел будильник на полпятого утра, потому что Джексон обронил что-то вроде: «встретимся завтра в зале в обычное время», но когда открыл глаза утром, то оказалось, что комната уже залита солнечным светом, а Джинён с тетушкой о чем-то вполголоса переговаривались за дверью.

— О, ты проснулся, — отметил Джинён, выглянув в проем, так просто и буднично, словно ночующий в его доме Джебом был чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. От него несло какой-то лекарственной мазью, а на затылке красовался прямоугольник пластыря телесного цвета. — Тетушка сделала нам завтрак, хоть я ей и говорил, что это вовсе не обязательно.

Сев, Джебом подтер тыльной стороной ладони уголок рта, откуда на подушку протянулась ниточка слюны.

— Меня же не стошнило вчера на тебя, правда? — спросил вдруг Джинён, сощурившись.

— Нет, а что? — тут Джебом поглядел вниз и вспомнил, что на нем была старая футболка Джинёна. — Ну, в отличие от некоторых, я не так сильно перебрал, чтобы не озаботиться о своем комфорте.

Тот рассмеялся и тут же схватился за голову.

— Что, никаких извинений? — Джебом выпутался из одеяла и сделал пару поворотов верхней частью туловища, чтобы растянуть скованные мышцы спины. — Никакого «прости, что вынудил тащить меня домой по крутому склону» и «мне жаль, что моя устойчивость к алкоголю просто ниже плинтуса, несмотря на то, что я работаю в гребаных продажах»?

Джинёну хотя бы хватило совести принять слегка виноватый вид.

— Завтрак? — повторил он, как будто надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы отплатить Джебому за его страдания.

— Ты купишь мне вкусный кофе из того кафе, что на полпути от станции метро, — решил Джебом, вставая и сворачивая постель. — В том самом, где они сто лет вручную перемалывают при тебе зерна, а потом предлагают шесть вариантов альтернативного молока на выбор.

— Но хён, — возразил Джинён, и Джебом, конечно, подметил, что в родных стенах он легко отошел от сухого офисного формального обращения, — ты же даже не замечаешь вкус, просто проглатываешь залпом. Будь это возможно, ты бы, наверное, предпочел закачивать кофеин внутривенно.

— Сейчас это не играет никакой роли. Тут дело принципа.

— Но кофе там стоит минимум семь тысяч вон! — возмутился Джинён.

Джебом замер.

— Что, серьезно? А почему тогда наши практиканты все время его пьют?

Джинён пожал плечам.

— Загадка.

Позже, когда они уже приехали в офис, и Джебом переоделся в один из своих запасных костюмов, чтобы избежать ехидных комментариев на тему вчерашних нарядов и ночевок вне дома, Джинён исчез на пятнадцать минут, а вернулся уже с бумажным стаканчиком.

— Чтобы ты знал, это кофе сварил некий Сухён, — сказал он. — Они считают, что это очень важная информация.

Джебом сделал глоток.

— И что ты мне взял?

Джинён расплылся в лукавой улыбке, в которой было столько же довольства, как и на той семейной фотографии.

— Картофельный латте на овсяном молоке.

Ёндже, который прислушивался к их беседе, не выдержал и расхохотался.

Джебом спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\---------

 **От:** КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Fw: новости от tvN

Дорогие коллеги,

Представитель канала tvN только что сообщил мне по телефону, что они одобрили запуск мини-передачи с На Ёнсоком в качестве продюссера при условии, что все заинтересованные стороны (т.е. мы и Министерство сельского хозяйства) смогут прийти к консенсусу по вопросу спонсирования.

Очень сомневаюсь, что Ли Сынги примет участие, но предполагаемый состав скорее всего не обойдется без Ким Хичоля (у которого, похоже, какой-то персональный сдвиг на теме картофеля из Кванджу?). Все подробности об участниках, детали формата шоу и дату выхода обещают выслать позднее.

С самыми теплыми пожеланиями,

Конпимук Бувакуль

Стажер

Первый особый отдел

Приложения: tvN – Спонсорский пакет – Развлекательные передачи.pdf

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: Fw: новости от tvN

Отличные новости и великолепная работа, Бэмбэм! Если есть какие-то замечания или предложения по спонсорскому пакету, дай мне знать до того, как мы отправим его на согласование в юридический отдел.

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: Fw: новости от tvN

Офигеть, вот это да!

Отпразднуем?

Ёндже Чхве

Второй отдел металлических изделий | Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕКСОН ВАН 

**Кому:** ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: Fw: новости от tvN

ребят, вы же знаете, я всегда за

но не уверен, остались ли у нашего лидера еще запасные костюмы на случай очередной ночевки вне дома ;-)

Джексон Ван

Третий текстильный отдел | Первый особый отдел

\---------

**Неделя шестая**

Следующие два кризиса, которые прошли под названиями «Паника, цвет бурый!» и «Нашествие енотов на нашу площадку в Инглвуде», вызвали не больше хаоса, чем все, с чем уже пришлось столкнуться ранее.

И все же, чувствовалась определенная разница, несмотря на все наваливающиеся проблемы и полный дурдом (примерами которого могли послужить слайд-шоу фотографий с беснующимися енотами от Марка на еженедельной планерке или громкие возмущения Югёма, узнавшего, что, оказывается, бурые пятна на кожуре картофеля допускаются только у определенных сортов).

Но они не опускали руки. Марк предоставил к своему слайд-шоу с енотами список альтернативных площадок. Бэмбэм разработал планы Б и В с вариантами куда деть все еще съедобные, но вроде как буреющие картофелины не бурых сортов. Джебом больше не пытался поддерживать спокойный и собранный фасад, рекомендованный в седьмой главе «Карманного справочника по воодушевлению. Часть 2», и прямым текстом попросил Джексона и Ёндже сбавить громкость в общем пространстве открытого офиса «или я за себя не отвечаю!». Внушения хватило от силы минут на пять переговоров вполголоса, но благодарный взгляд Джинёна того стоил.

Теперь, когда Джебом посылал практикантов за кофе, он больше не добавлял сверху банкнот на сигареты. Как-то он потратил аж восемь тысяч вон (!) на то, чтобы подменить стандартный капучино Джинёна на картофельный латте, но оказалось, что тот не находил его вкус таким уж противным.

— Что-то изменилось, — заметил Ёндже во время одной из их с Джебомом вылазок на крышу, пока Джексон в офисе агрессивно выполнял в перерыве свой комплекс упражнений Приветствия Солнцу.

— То, что я больше не курю?

— Нет. Что-то еще, — Ёндже обвел рукой с дымящейся сигаретой круг перед лицом Джебома. — Как будто ты из не знающего покоя говнюка преобразился в… выпустившего пар говнюка.

— Но все равно говнюка, — заключил Джебом.

— Тут уж ничего не попишешь, — рассмеялся Ёндже.

Джебому даже удалось выкроить время на безумную прощальную вечеринку, которую Ли Джунхо организовал для Хван Чансона. Все началось с торта-сюрприза в комнате отдыха, потом торжество плавно переехало в ближайший ресторан, а кульминацией стало душевное, хоть и полностью мимо нот, хоровое исполнение песни, которую написал Ок Тэкён.

Джебому пришлось уйти раньше из-за внезапно возникших накладок с коносаментом, и он пропустил последний сегмент. Но, судя по низкокачественному зернистому видео, которое ему прислали, текст песни в основном состоял из имени Хван Чансона и его различных вариаций, а мотив был очень схож с «Как спрятаться от солнца» Рэйна.

« _Так ужасно, что у меня слов нет_ » — написал Джебом Джинёну, который, собственно, и прислал видео.

« _Руководитель Хван разрыдался. Правда неясно: от трогательности момента или истеричного смеха_ » — ответил Джинён.

« _Уверен, что второе_ »

« _Хочешь поспорить? Если окажешься прав, я куплю тебе еще один картофельный латте_ »

« _Так я любом случае оказываюсь в проигрыше…_ »

— Ты можешь уже перестать лыбиться в телефон и сфокусироваться на этом гребаном коносаменте? — не выдержал Джексон, подпрыгнув на своем мяче.

— Я просто проверяю валютный курс, — на автомате выдал Джебом.

Джексон вздернул бровь.

— Чувак. Я не спрашивал и, честно, знать не хочу. После того, как это все закончится, можешь хоть за ручки держаться со своим валютным курсом и водить его есть токпокки, мне плевать. Но сейчас сфокусируйся, пожалуйста, на коносаменте.

В своем боксе в дальнем конце ряда Югём безуспешно пытался подавить смешок.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, — сказал Джебом, но мобильник убрал.

Позже, когда они уже со всем разобрались, и Джексон вновь отправился брататься по телефону с торговым агентом из Тайпея, на мобильник Джебома пришло новое сообщение.

Не от Джинёна.

« _Сопроводили до дома в целости и сохранности. На случай, если ты волновался_ » — написал Никхун.

« _? С чего бы мне волноваться_ »

« _А ему казалось, что есть с чего_ » — ответил Никхён и добавил в конце две смайлика с кружками пива.

На следующее утро от Джинёна опять разило лекарственной мазью. Он пришел в офис в очках, потому что чувствовал себя слишком разбито для возни с контактными линзами.

— Сколько ты выпил? — поинтересовался Ёндже, когда Джинён медленно опустился на стул и принялся шарить ящик стола в поисках напитка от похмелья.

Джинён проигнорировал этот вопрос, чтобы задать более важный и волнующий:

— На кой черт мне все сегодня с утра прислали валютные курсы?

🥔🥔🥔

Пресс-конференция по случаю скорого старта Мирового картофельного тура состоялась в пятницу. Министр сельского хозяйства выступил с речью, после него слово взял президент компании Пак Джинён, которого сопровождал совсем недавно представленный публике талисман тура, получивший весьма оригинальное имя: Гамджа.

Как Бэмбэм и предсказывал, им не удалось заполучить Ли Сынги. Вместо него на мероприятии присутствовал Ким Хичоль, одетый по последней колхозной моде. Высоко над головой он держал клубень картофеля из Кванджу как если бы это была статуэтка с Golden Disc Awards.

— Трудно поверить, что все это действительно происходит, — прошептал Джинён Джебому, когда начался показ пятиминутного видеоклипа компании о десятилетием лелеемой мечте президента Пака о том, чтобы корейский картофель снискал мировую известность и любовь. Вся команда первого особого отдела собралась в этот момент у дальней стенки зала.

— А я не могу поверить, что маркетинговый отдел пять недель мурыжили эту тему и все равно не придумали ничего лучше кроме как назвать картофельный талисман «Картошкой», — прошипел в ответ Джебом.

Не сдержавшись, Джинён рассмеялся и тут же в ужасе прикрыл рот рукой. К счастью, звук потонул в набирающей мощь музыке, служившей сопровождением к сцене, где ребенок с трепетом принимал из рук фермера только что выкопанный клубень картофеля.

— Неслыханное нахальство, — продолжил Джебом, поджигаемый уже больше не внутренним негодованием, а тем, как от беззвучного смеха тряслись плечи Джинёна. — Картошка по имени Картошка.

— Похоже наш руководитель напару с заместителем окончательно съехали с катушек, — сообщил Югём Бэмбэму, как ему должно быть казалось, тихим голосом. Бэмбэм оставил его комментарий без внимания: он держал руку на пульсе подготовки банкета для прессы и теперь пытался выяснить, готов ли к подаче картофельный салат.

— Держите себя в руках, — шикнул Ёндже, но Джинёна только еще сильнее пробрало.

Видимо весь стресс последних шести недель вылился в этот неконтролируемый приступ смеха, который был сейчас совершенно не к месту.

Джинёна буквально согнуло пополам. Одной рукой он прижимал к груди планшет и портативную рацию, а другой зажимал рот.

— Все, мы его потеряли, — констатировал Джексон.

— Может, лучше вывести его отсюда? — внезапно подал голос разума Марк. — Видео уже подходит к концу.

Кто-то (должно быть, Ёндже, но может и Бэмбэм) ткнул Джебома в спину ручкой.

Не так уж неохотно Джебом схватил Джинёна за предплечье и потащил к выходу.

— Прости, — прохрипел тот, когда они оказались снаружи. Слезы смеха текли по его лицу. — Это так… чертовски непрофессионально с моей стороны.

Работники банкетной службы показались в конце коридора с тележками картофельного салата, что вызвало новый всплеск неконтролируемого хохота у Джинёна.

Джебома сложившаяся ситуация одновременно забавляла и вызывала беспокойство. Он потащил Джинёна дальше к выходу на пожарную лестницу и усадил на ступеньки. После некоторого раздумья, Джебом достал из кармана платок и передал Джинёну. Тот протер уголки глаз, другой рукой обмахивая раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Прости, — повторил он, немного успокоившись. — Не знаю, что это на меня нашло.

— Бывает, — пожал плечами Джебом. — Тебе не нужно извиняться.

Джинён покачал головой и прижал тыльные стороны ладоней к щекам.

— Боже, мы пропускаем дегустацию дурацкого картофельного салата.

— К черту, — сказал Джебом, присаживаясь рядом. — Ребята справятся.

— Ребята, значит?

— Наши ребята. Хоть и временно.

— Они отличные парни, да? – подытожил Джинён.

— Ну, у меня еще есть кое-какие сомнения насчет Югёма… — начал Джебом.

Джинён пихнул его локтем.

— Неправда. Я слышал, как ты говорил Ёндже, что Югём быстро всему учится.

— У меня была занижена планка ожиданий, — сказал Джебом, вспоминая о пяти наклейках «ЭТО СТЕКЛЯННАЯ ДВЕРЬ», которые пестрели на входе в лифтовой холл. — Теперь я думаю, что он все же ничего. И Марк тоже.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Джинён, — что направлял нас.

Эти слова были сродни волнительной пуле в сердце, как и в первый раз, когда Джинён поблагодарил его. Джебом уткнулся взглядом в носки туфель.

— Тебе, наверное, стоит приберечь эти слова до окончания тура, — сказал он. — Потом они заставят нас заполнить пятьсот различных отчетов и характеристик, тогда ты и сможешь упомянуть обо мне как о «не таком уж говнюке, как можно было подумать».

Джинён рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, тебя же насквозь видно. Когда считаешь, что ведешь себя грубо, но в итоге, напротив, делаешь что-то хорошее.

Джебом вскинул голову

— Но я не… — он и сам не знал, против чего протестовал.

— Ты характерно сжимаешь челюсть, а еще хмуришь брови так, что меж них образуется складка, — Джинён неосознанно потянулся к Джебому, но опомнился, когда указательный палец замер в считанных миллиметрах от его лба. Он быстро отдернул руку. — Прости.

— Здорово знать, что меня, оказывается, можно читать как открытую книгу, — сказал Джебом. В горле отчего-то резко пересохло.

Теперь пришла очередь Джинёна с интересом разглядывать свою обувь.

А Джебом… Джебом не знал, что с этим делать. Не понимал, что Джинён имел в виду, когда говорил все эти вещи. Поэтому Джебом прибег к принципу, подчерпнутому из четвертой главы «Эффективного управления кадрами», о важности поощрения сердечных порывов.

— Все эти шесть недель ты был… великолепен, — выдал он. — Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Джинён и, помолчав, добавил: — Нам, наверное, пора возвращаться.

— Ага, — согласился Джебом, вставая. — Пора.

Джинён последовал его примеру.

— Спасибо за платок, — сказал он, протягивая его Джебому.

— Вот только не надо делать вид, будто ты не сморкался в него, — скорчил гримасу Джебом, потому что он не знал куда себя деть и как себя вести, когда Джинён так смотрел на него. — Мог бы хоть постирать для приличия.

— А! — Джинён потянулся и в этот раз действительно коснулся кончиком пальца участка кожи меж бровей. — Прямо вот тут.

\---------

 **От:** МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Североамериканская часть тура

Всем привет,

Краткий апдейт по итогам видеоконференции с филиалом в Нью-Йорке: они полностью берут на себя проведение мероприятий в Ньюарке, Далласе, Инглвуде и Оклэнде, но Торонто у них выпадает (то ли дело в недостатке финансов, то ли — ресурсов, они как-то очень туманно выразились). Они забронировали все площадки, и Сюзи обещала быть на связи, но, похоже, нам придется отправить своего представителя в Торонто.

Мне начать готовить документацию?

С искренним почтением и благодарностью,

Марк Туан

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: Североамериканская часть тура

Не понимаю, почему они ссылаются на нехватку бюджета, когда мы взяли на себя обязательства о полном возмещении всех расходов.

Тем не менее, время поджимает, так что, Марк, займись всеми необходимыми приготовлениями. И спасибо.

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: Североамериканская часть тура

Кому-нибудь скинуть валютный курс канадского доллара?

Джексон Ван

Третий текстильный отдел | Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>

 **Копия:** ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: Североамериканская часть тура

Раз уж никто так и не сподобился объяснить мне эту шутку, прошу воздержаться от ее использования в общей групповой рассылке.

С уважением,

Джинён Пак

Заместитель руководителя

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: re: re: re: Североамериканская часть тура

Прекращай уже или я за себя не отвечаю

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

\---------

**Неделя седьмая**

Настоящая суматоха началась, когда до старта мирового тура осталась всего неделя. Джебому пришлось прибегнуть к использованию стоматологической капы во время ночевок в офисе, потому что весь отдел теперь составлял ему компанию, и непроизвольное скрипение зубами в ночи «вызывало дискомфорт» у вынужденных слушателей.

— Заметь, не мои слова, — добавил Джинён, который выступил в роли посла коллективной воли, пока остальные стыдливо прятались за мониторами.

Практиканты покинули их еще на прошлой неделе, успешно отходив положенный срок, и теперь сидели по домам в томительном ожидании результатов аттестационной работы. Джебом даже в сумасшедшем урагане электронной переписки не забыл замолвить словечко перед кадровиками за Хван Хёнджина, который «хорошо вписался в коллектив».

Однако потеря маленькой кучки энергичных молодых людей, всегда готовых сбегать за кофе и откопировать документы, оказалась куда существенней, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Пришлось прибегнуть к сомнительного характера помощи Хван Чансона, которому осталось отработать всего неделю, но он уже успешно перераспределил все свои дела и обязанности.

— Я предложил помощь чисто из вежливости, кто ж знал, что вы и правда готовы меня впрячь, — пожаловался он и тут же делегировал все посыпавшиеся задания на своего бывшего стажера Ким Вонпиля, который теперь числился за вторым отделом продаж программного обеспечения.

— У меня вообще-то есть своя работа, — заявил Вонпиль, но все равно сходил за кофе, потому что Джинён вежливо его попросил.

— Прости, если чем-то задел, — Джебом в качестве примирения предложил Чансону сигарету из пачки, в которой больше не было необходимости.

— Уверен, что можешь позволить себе сейчас пинать тут со мной балду на крыше? — поинтересовался Чансон, забирая всю пачку.

— Для тебя — все, что угодно, — ответил Джебом, и Чансон расхохотался.

— Как оно тебе вообще? — спросил Чансон. — Руководить собственной командой?

— Ну, пока еще никого не сбило мотоциклом, — сухо заметил Джебом.

— Иди ты! Это произошло в его свободное от работы время, и он сам признал, что смотрел в другую сторону.

— Во Вьетнаме направление движения ничем не отличается от нашего, — Джебом это знал, потому что специально проверил. — С какой стати ему смотреть в другую сторону?

— Джинён. Та еще загадка, — сказал Чансон. — Сказать по правде, думаю, что из нас двоих у тебя больше шансов его разгадать.

— Ты же несколько лет был его начальником, — напомнил Джебом.

— Гравитация — это феномен, который человечество наблюдало с начала времен, но это не значит, что мы можем его объяснить.

— Вообще-то, — встрял Джебом, — мне кажется каждый школьник сейчас на это способен.

— Тоже мне умник выискался, — проворчал Чансон. — Ты понял, что я хотел сказать.

Джебом пожал плечами.

— Есть какие-нибудь напутствия на прощание? Мудрые советы?

— О том, как быть руководителем или как быть руководителем Пак Джинёна?

— И то и другое, пожалуйста.

Чансон затянулся сигаретой и стряхнул пепел в маленький фонтан, который все использовали как пепельницу.

— Есть один важный момент, — начал он. — Видишь ли, в старшей школе или университете все учатся тому, что ты должен построить себя определенным образом, чтобы преуспеть. Снаружи мы все акулы, но внутри ломкие и хрупкие. Именно отсюда берет начало стремление меряться письками, потому что в глубине души все знают, что они недостаточно хороши. Мать его, так оно и есть!

— Когда Джинёни пришел в нашу команду, я подумал, что ему стоит научиться держать фасад, все это напускное дерьмо. И у него получилось, со временем, — Чансон рассмеялся. — Забавно, что порой он выдавал такое, что звучало как нечто, позаимствованное из твоего репертуара.

Джебом недоуменно моргнул, ошеломленный предположением, что Джинён пытался его копировать.

— В конце концов, все это напускное — лишь фантик, не более, — Чансон вновь затянулся. — Когда-нибудь играл в бадук?

Джебом покачал головой.

— Та еще хренова нервотрепка. А Пак Джинён играл в бадук пятнадцать лет, участвовал в турнирах и соревнованиях. Вот что внутри. Он может, не моргнув, считать тебя за доли секунды. Он готов принять удар судьбы, да хоть десять кряду, и удержаться крепко на ногах, потому что знает все о победе и поражениях гораздо лучше нас, университетских придурков, чьим самым большим провалом в жизни был диктант в шестом классе.

Чансон затушил и смял бычок.

— Это всего лишь мои соображения. У тебя отличная команда — вот, что я хочу сказать.

— А послушать — так ты до хрена много чего для себя вынес, — заметил Джебом, после продолжительного молчания.

Чансон подмигнул ему.

— Ну ты же сам сказал: в конце концов люди разгадали природу гравитации.

Позже, вернувшись на рабочее место, Джебом наблюдал за тем, как Джинён учил Бэмбэма выторговывать более выгодные условия во время телефонных переговоров. Слова Чансона не шли из головы. Что если Джинён и в самом деле с первого взгляда раскусил Джебома и его внутренние слабости, страхи, дурацкий гнев.

Что если он считал его сразу и все равно пересек офис, чтобы попросить помочь ответить на телефонные звонки.

🥔🥔🥔

— Я не могу лететь в Торонто, — заявил Джебом. — У нас запланировано четыре ключевых конференц-звонка по поводу тура в Юго-Восточной Азии, разница часовых поясов будет просто убийственной.

— Ну, думаю, Марк вполне может справиться один, — сказал Джинён.

Время перевалило за полночь. Они вдвоем засели в переговорной после того, как удалось выгнать хотя бы Югёма и Бэмбэма домой отдыхать.

— Ваш начальник ненормальный, но это не значит, что вы теперь тоже обязаны тут жить, — грозно отчитал младших Джинён. Оставшейся троице перепало чуть меньше: — Уверен, была бы такая возможность, вы бы послали все к черту и были уже дома, так что не буду зря сотрясать воздух.

Марк, в ожидании начала звонка по конференц-связи, заедал жареной курицей просмотр эпизода «Бегущего человека» с участием Блэкпинк. Джексона предсказуемо понесло в тренажерный зал, а Ёндже оккупировал свободную переговорную соседнего отдела, чтобы немного вздремнуть. К этому часу они уже все избавились от сдавливающих галстуков. Марк так и вовсе щеголял теперь в нежно-розовой толстовке, которая выглядела максимально просто и при этом максимально дорого. Джинён переобулся в мягкие клетчатые тапочки.

— Не уверен, что директору Чону это понравится, — закатав рукава, Джебом откинулся на спинку кресла. — Он что-то начал мутить воду, когда я об этом упомянул.

Джинён закатил глаза.

— Ах, значит теперь он вдруг засомневался в способностях того самого Марка из Америки!

Джебом вздохнул и прилег на стол, чувствуя щекой приятную прохладу.

— А ты бы стал сильно возражать, если бы тебе пришлось поехать? — спросил он, глядя на Джинёна снизу вверх.

Тот стрельнул глазами в его сторону, а потом вдруг резко заинтересовался ламинированной инструкцией по использованию конференц-телефона.

— Если ты считаешь нужным, я поеду, — пожал плечами он.

— Уверен?

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать уверен ли я. Это работа, — Джинён все еще упорно отводил взгляд. — Кто-то должен.

— Спасибо, —выдохнул Джебом, с трудом подавив зевок, и закрыл глаза на минутку.

— Если ты уснешь тут, то сильно пожалеешь, — предупредил его Джинён. — Точно-точно.

— Я просто хочу дать глазам отдохнуть, — ответил Джебом. — Полминутки.

Джинён вздохнул.

— У тебя ведь есть прекрасный спальный мешок.

— Глаза. Отдыхают, — веки Джебома весили, наверное, тонну сейчас, а от поверхности стола исходила восхитительная прохлада.

— Тебя все еще мучают головные боли? — спросил Джинён уже тише, а может это просто Джебом начал уплывать в страну снов.

— Да, — сказал он, точнее, попытался. Он не уверен, вышел ли какой-то звук с выдохом.

В своем воображении Джебом чувствовал, будто рука Джинёна нависла над его лицом в каких-то нескольких миллиметрах от соприкосновения с кожей. Это не более чем наваждение, игра затуманенного рассудка, сдавшегося под давлением нехватки сна, постоянной напряженности и глухой боли, с которой Джебом уже научился жить.

А потом он почувствовал, как ладонь опустилась ему на голову.

Джинён осторожно прижал большой палец к центру виска, сосредоточив боль в одной точке под давлением.

Джебом аж выдохнул от облегчения.

Уже смелее Джинён круговым движением повторил нажатие. И еще. И еще, с каждым разом все размереннее и сильнее. Дыхание Джебома замедлилось, тело превратилось в желе.

А потом Джинён убрал руку, и Джебом чуть не дернулся от резкой нехватки прикосновения. Но тут пальцы аккуратно прошлись по шее, вдоль напряженных мускулов слева от позвонков до точки прямо у основания черепа.

Боль, пронзившая Джебома, была столь резкой и сладкой, что он не сдержал стон.

Рука Джинёна застыла.

— Черт, ну, — выдохнул Джебом, едва ворочая языком.

Джинён снова надавил на эту точку, и Джебом рвано выдохнул.

— Тебе нельзя тут засыпать, — повторил Джинён, и в голосе явственно чувствовалось что-то тягучее и весомое. Он звучал так же, как Джебом ощущал себя: доведенным до предела, надтреснутым.

Их прервал стук по стеклу.

Джинён отдернул руку, а Джебом резко вскинулся и оглянулся, перед глазами все еще плясали точки.

Оказалось, что это Марк подкатил к ним на офисном кресле, одной рукой он держал дверь, а другой — жареное куриное крылышко.

— Справочник по триггерным точкам! — воскликнул Джинён.

— Ничего не было! — одновременно с ним пискнул Джебом.

К чести Марка, выражение его лица оставалось подчеркнуто нейтральным.

— Конференц-звонок, — возвестил он и, захлопнув дверь, откатился обратно.

Джебом с Джинёном обменялись взглядами.

— Справочник по триггерным точкам? — недоверчиво переспросил Джебом.

— Да, — Джинён несколько порозовел. — Синдром компьютерной шеи настоящая беда всех офисных работников.

У них обоих одновременно загорелись экраны сотовых телефонов.

Это было сообщение от Ёндже.

« _Чтоб вы знали. Стены переговорных ПРОЗРАЧНЫЕ_ »

🥔🥔🥔

Они не говорили о том, что произошло в ту ночь. В основном потому, что банально не было времени.

Президент компании Пак Джинён теперь требовал ежедневные устные отчеты, которые он принимал в одно и то же время через блютуз-гарнитуру, совмещая прослушивание с утренней гимнастикой. В принципе, в этом не было ничего такого ужасного, особенно если упражнения были не особо энергичными, но пару раз Джебому пришлось значительно повышать голос, чтобы донести информацию через шум от занятий на велотренажере.

— Заместитель! Пак Джинён! Летит! В Торонто! С Марком! — со всей вежливостью прокричал он уже в третий раз ко всеобщему недовольству присутствующих в офисе в этот ранний час.

Ловким и точно выверенным броском Джексон запулил Джебому в голову скомканным листом бумаги. Внутри крылась надпись: «СБАВЬ ГРОМКОСТЬ»

«Иди в жопу» — беззвучно, одними губами передал свой ответ Джебом, пока президент Пак вещал что-то в трубку о картофельном талисмане.

— Пот… это всего лишь слезы жира! — кричал на где-то на фоне тренер.

Джебом прижал пальцы свободной руки к вискам, стараясь не думать о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас выкурить сигарету.

Джинён сидел за своим столом в монструозных наушниках, которые одним своим видом сигналили миру: «НЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬ». Изначально они предназначались для шумоподавления особо страстных перепалок между Хван Чансоном и отделом финансов, а теперь Джинён просто нацеплял их, когда хотел, чтобы его не трогали. С маячащей не за горами датой отлета этот настрой превалировал значительную часть дня, поэтому всем, кому требовалось поговорить с Джинёном, лучше было бы заранее уведомить его об этом по электронной почте.

На Джебома чуть не накатила истерика, когда он представил реакцию кадровиков на письмо в рабочей системе переписки примерно следующего содержания: « _Помнишь той ночью ты подарил мне самый божественный в жизни массаж головы, но только с одной стороны, а теперь ты вроде как со мной больше не разговариваешь?_ ». Вряд ли это будет воспринято адекватно.

Вечером накануне отлета Марка и Джинёна, ровно в 17:45 Джебому прилетело приглашение в мессенджере от некоего Югёма Кима в беседу, участниками которой значился весь отдел, кроме Джинёна.

« _С заместителем Паком все в порядке???_ » — спросил Югём.

« _Что ты натворил в этот раз, Джейби_ » — включился Джексон.

« _С чего ты взял, что это из-за меня?_ » — написал Джебом.

Ёндже начал что-то печатать, потом остановился и снова продолжил.

« _Может он просто на самом деле не хочет лететь в Канаду_ » — добавил Джебом тем временем.

Ёндже прекратил печатать.

По офису пронесся коллективный стон. Кинув взгляд поверх монитора, Джебом успел заметить, как Бэмбэм смачно впечатал ладонь в лицо.

Сняв наушники, Джинён взял кипу папок со стола и направился с ней к Джебому.

— Я тут все подготовил, на всякий случай, — сказал Джинён. — Сопроводительные документы к каждой из остановок тура, контакты координаторов, последние данные — все собрано в одном месте. Если возникнет необходимость — достаточно просто взять нужную папку.

— Спасибо, — Джебом не мог не подметить, что Джинён все еще старательно избегал его взгляда, а также, что весь отдел, оторвавшись от текущих дел, затаив дыхание следил за разворачивающейся сценой.

«МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ?» — выразительно губами и чуть ли не всем телом прокричал Джексон.

— Мы можем поговорить? — повторил Джебом.

Джинён явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Это по работе? Я надеялся, что мне будет позволено уйти пораньше сегодня. Чтобы собрать вещи. Перед отлетом.

— О, — протянул Джебом. — Да. Конечно.

— Да? — переспросил Джинён.

— Конечно тебе лучше бы уйти пораньше сегодня. Вне всякого сомнения.

Поблагодарив, Джинён вернулся на свое место и принялся собираться. Опустив взгляд на экран, Джебом увидел, что групповую беседу просто разорвало шквалом новых сообщений.

« _РАЗВЕ У ВАС У ВСЕХ НЕ КУЧА РАБОТЫ?_ » — написал Джебом и закрыл окошко, даже не утруждая себя прочтением.

Марк откатился на кресле в проход и поднял руку с вопросом:

— А мне можно тоже уйти пораньше?

Джебом тяжело вздохнул.

— Да. Конечно.

\---------

 **От:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>; ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Благодарности, часть 1

Дорогие коллеги из первого особого отдела,

Мне подумалось, что на этой важной точке пути (всего день до начала мирового тура) будет уместно донести до всех вас, что я действительно ценю отверженность и самоотдачу, которые вы продемонстрировали за эти несколько недель. Уровень команды оценивается исходя из вклада каждого ее участника, а вы были просто великолепны. Высокое качество исполнения, выдающийся труд — все это можно охарактеризовать одним словом: блестяще!

Благодарю за проделанную работу. Мы сейчас находимся на заключительном этапе. И пусть никто из нас, скорее всего, не сможет больше получать удовольствие от картофельного салата, но я уверен, что нам действительно воздастся по полной.

Джебом Им

Руководитель рабочей группы

Первый особый отдел

\---------

 **От:** ЁНДЖЕ ЧХВЕ <youngjaechoi@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** ДЖЕБОМ ИМ <jaebeomim@jypinternational.com>; ДЖИНЁН ПАК <parkjinyoung2@jypinternational.com>; ЮГЁМ КИМ <yugyeomkim@jypinternational.com>; МАРК ТУАН <marktuan@jypinternational.com>; ДЖЕКСОН ВАН <jacksonwang@jypinternational.com>; КОНПИМУК БУВАКУЛЬ <kunpimookbhuwakul@jypinternational.com>

 **Тема:** Re: Благодарности, часть 1

Эй, начальник,

ВАЛИ ДОМОЙ ПОКА ЕСТЬ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ

Ёндже Чхве

Второй отдел металлических изделий

\---------

**Неделя седьмая с половиной**

Джебом проснулся (в своей квартире, в своей собственной постели) от какофонии звуков: пиликал телефон, надрывался звонок, кто-то исступленно долбился в дверь.

Кое-как сползая с кровати, Джебом нашарил мобильник и ответил на вызов.

— ОТКРЫВАЙ ДВЕРЬ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, — разрывающие перепонки сверх громкие ругательства Ёндже слышались одновременно в динамике телефона и у входа в квартиру.

Джебом доплелся до двери и распахнул ее, обнаружив на пороге Ёндже и Бэмбэма.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился он, но из-за стоматологической капы от бруксизма во рту, половина звуков смешалась в мычание, и весь эффект смазался.

— Нам нужно срочно доставить тебя в аэропорт, — заявил Ёндже.

— Зачем? — недоуменно спросил Джебом.

— Нет времени, объясним в машине!

— С Марком случилась беда, — сжалился над начальником Бэмбэм. — Тебе придется лететь в Торонто вместо него.

— Что с ним? — настойчиво потребовал ответа Джебом.

— Разве это сейчас так важно?! — возопил Ёндже так громко, что Джебом был уверен, что соседи после этого настрочат на него тонну жалоб. — Нужно собираться!

В суматохе сборов и поисков паспорта Джебом забыл снять капу и вспомнил о ней только когда уже оказался на переднем сидении принадлежавшего Ёндже подержанного «Хёндэ», мчавшегося во весь опор по скоростному шоссе в аэропорт Инчхон.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — потребовал объяснений Джебом, вынув капу, что вызвало стон отвращения как у сидящего за рулем Ёндже, так и у Бэмбэма сзади.

— Ты летишь в Торонто, — сказал Ёндже. — Потому что Марк споткнулся об ящик с заклепками и сломал ногу.

— Чертовски смешно, ха-ха.

— Это правда! — Бэмбэм пихнул ему в лицо телефон с фотографией Марка с ногой в гипсе.

— А ведь я им говорил, — проворчал Ёндже, — просил убирать гребаные ящики с образцами заклепок за пластиковое дерево. Но кто-нибудь меня послушал?

— Ох черт, — Джебом почувствовал подступающую дурноту. То ли из-за паники, то ли догнали последствия резкого пробуждения от криков Чхве Ёндже — сейчас уже было неважно. — Картофельное проклятие действительно существует! Это единственное разумное объяснение.

Он перетряхнул рюкзак, пытаясь найти контейнер для капы.

— Держи, — Бэмбэм протянул ему искомое. — А вот еще билет, который я переоформил на твое имя даже без уплаты административного сбора, и все документы, что были заготовлены у Марка.

— Тебя ждет прибавка к зарплате, — заявил Джебом.

— Не верь ему, это полная чушь, — вмешался Ёндже. — Такие решения не в его компетенции.

Они доехали до аэропорта за рекордно короткое время. Пока Джебом с Ёндже выгружали в спешке собранный чемодан, Бэмбэм с билетом и паспортом убежал на стойку самостоятельной регистрации, чтобы распечатать посадочный талон.

— Передай Бэмбэму, что я сделаю круг и вернусь забрать его, — сказал Ёндже. — Удачи. Она тебе понадобится.

— Понадобится? — переспросил Джебом.

— С картофельным туром, конечно же.

Бэмбэм уже мчался со всех ног обратно, и только автоматические двери заставили его немного притормозить.

— Посадка скоро начнется, а тебе еще нужно сдать багаж. Беги что есть духу, — объявил он.

Джебом побежал. Через весь аэропорт, лавируя между людьми и тележками, и даже (какого черта?!) промчался мимо огромной ростовой фигуры картошки Гамджи у сувенирного магазина.

Каким-то чудом он не опоздал. У нужного выхода на посадку один очень знакомый мужчина вежливо, но твердо пререкался с представителем авиакомпании.

— Вы не понимаете. На стойке регистрации мне сообщили, что я могу пронести это в салон, как хрупкую ручную кладь неправильной формы, вписывающуюся в ограничение по весу. Сказали, что эта рабочая схема для проноса скрипки. Если бы у кого-то была с собой модель Страдивари, вы бы стали настаивать на сдаче в багаж? Я в замешательстве.

— Но позвольте, — женщина аж растерялась под напором безжалостного взывания к здравому смыслу и вежливой, но пугающей улыбки, — скрипки входят в категорию ручной клади правильной формы.

— Голова этого талисмана слеплена по форме самого идеального картофельного клубня, который только можно найти в Южной Корее. Я не могу позволить, чтобы с ней что-нибудь случилось, — Джинён указал на грустно сидевшую у его ног куклу Гамджу с замотанной в пузырчатую пленку пластиковой головой. — Если сложить ее пополам, то она будет даже не такой уж большой и вполне может уместиться в багажной полке.

— Да, но у других пассажиров ведь тоже есть ручная кладь…

— Если это поможет, — вклинился Джебом. — Я с радостью пристрою свои сумки где-нибудь в другом месте.

Джинён развернулся и вытаращил на него глаза.

— А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Марк споткнулся об ящик с заклепками, — поведал Джебом, прекрасная понимая, как до невозможности глупо звучит эта история. — Я его заменяю.

— Эм, — замялся Джинён.

— Ну, что скажете? — Джебом пустил в ход свою самую обаятельную улыбку, решившую судьбу контракта поставки дополнительных заклепок на сумму 10 миллионов вон. — Мы же можем что-нибудь придумать?

Их все-таки пустили в самолет. С большеголовой картошкой Гамджой. На лицах остальных пассажиров читалось облегчение и некоторая враждебность, вызванная вынужденной задержкой.

— Так, еще раз, что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Джинён. Усевшись на указанное в посадочном место, он тут же остановил кого-то из бортпроводников, чтобы напомнить о своей аллергии на майонез.

— Марк. Нога. Заклепки, — повторил Джебом. — Бэмбэм показал мне фотографию, все дела.

— Да, но, — справедливо отметил Джинён, — я бы и сам мог справиться. На тебе же висит куча конференц-звонков.

— Ну… — Джебом замялся, потому что как-то даже не задумывался об этом под шквалом воплей Ёндже и молчаливого, но уничижительного осуждения со стороны Бэмбэма при виде плачевного состояния его зимнего пальто («У тебя точно только _одно_ пальто?»)

— Так что? — вздернув бровь, переспросил Джинён.

— Я хотел сказать, что должен же кто-то проследить, чтобы тебя вновь не сбило мотоциклом.

— Кто-то, — протянул Джинён. — Ясно.

— Вот именно, — продолжил Джебом. — Ты вообще в курсе какое у них там направление движения в Канаде? Сможем ли мы получить возмещение по командировочной страховке второй раз по одной и той же травме у некоего конкретного работника?

— Думаешь, будет служебное расследование? — решил подыграть ему Джинён. Сидящая рядом с ним у прохода женщина демонстративно вскрыла упаковку с увлажняющей тканевой маской и тут же прилепила ее себе на лицо. — Вдруг я каким-то мошенническим образом обкрадываю систему этими бесконечными счетами на шейные корсеты и сеансы иглоукалывания?

Джебом вопросительно склонил голову набок.

— А что, иглоукалывание тоже покрывается страховкой?

Джинён пожал плечами.

— Ну я подал заявление на возмещение, и все сработало. Лечебный массаж, правда, все же, не оплатили.

— О, — в этот момент Джебом вспомнил, почему Джинён не разговаривал с ним последние три дня. — Надо принять к сведению.

— Ага, — Джинён и сам несколько порозовел.

И тут они заговорили одновременно.

— Это не обязательно должно что-то значить… — начал Джинён.

— Ты обработал только одну сторону, — брякнул Джебом.

— Что? — осоловело переспросил Джинён.

— Ты обработал мне голову только с одной стороны, — скороговоркой повторил Джебом.

— О, — несколько обиженно выдохнул Джинён. — Ну уж прости, что мой импровизированный массаж проблемных точек был таким неполноценным.

— И, ну это, — в ушах стоял гул, и Джебом не знал: это самолет пошел на взлет или все-таки нервы взыграли. — Я бы хотел… чтобы это что-то значило.

Джинён пригвоздил его к месту долгим внимательным взглядом. Гул нарастал.

— Так и было, — наконец сказал он, и Джебом почувствовал, что воспарил в облака.

Прозвучал сигнал отключения значка «пристегните ремни».

— Это действительно что-то значило, — добавил Джинён.

— О, — сердце Джебома кувыркнулось в направлении, противоположном тому, куда скакнуло, когда ему впервые сообщили об участии в проекте Фестиваля картофеля.

— Ага, — Джинён опустил столик, чтобы с удобством перевести стрелки на наручных часах. — А теперь мне нужно проспать семь часов, чтобы приспособиться к разнице во времени.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джебом, хотя его так и подмывало вызнать, что же Джинён подразумевал под своими словами.

Он понаблюдал за тем, как Джинён устраивался поудобнее со своей фиолетовой подушкой для шеи, и попытался отвлечься на книгу, которую успел захватить с собой: «Неудавшаяся жизнь: Принципы бадука в менеджменте». Пять минут спустя он все же потряс Джинёна за локоть.

— Прости. Но что все-таки ты имел в виду под «что-то значило»?

Джинён вздохнул. Его глаза были скрыты маской для сна.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Джебом.

Соседка Джинёна даже убавила звук фильма («Человек-паук: Вдали от дома»).

— Это значит, что ты можешь держать меня за руку и водить есть токпокки. Если захочешь.

Джебом вытаращился на него.

— Тебе Джексон рассказал?

Джинён приподнял маску, чтобы пронзить его взглядом.

— Югём может не заметить стеклянную дверь у себя перед носом, но зато точно знает, с кем нужно делиться важной информацией.

\---------

 **От:** АДМИНИСТРАТИВНО-ХОЗЯЙСТВЕННАЯ СЛУЖБА <facman@jypinternational.com>

 **Кому:** **JYPI-ALL**

 **Тема:** Re: Загромождение проходов

Уважаемые коллеги!

Прошло не больше двух месяцев с нашего последнего напоминания о том, что не допускается загромождение проходов и коридоров общего пользования, особенно это касается крупногабаритных объектов (напр. ящик с образцами заклепок). Существует две причины, почему это не следует делать. Во-первых, повышается риск получить травму. Двое наших коллег уже пострадали подобным образом за последние несколько недель. Во-вторых, это противоречит правилам пожарной безопасности, так как мешает продвижению к выходу в случае чрезвычайной ситуации (см. выше касательно рисков получить травму).

Как мы и предупреждали в нашем последнем письме, теперь мы будем выкладывать в общий доступ фотографии доказательств каждого известного нам нарушения вышеупомянутого правила.

[13 этаж_заклепки.jpg]

[15 этаж_прощальный баннер для чансона.jpg]

С уважением и надеждой на дальнейшее успешное сотрудничество,

**Административно-хозяйственная служба**

ПРОЯВИТЕ СОЗНАТЕЛЬНОСТЬ В ВОПРОСАХ ОХРАНЫ ОКРУЖАЮЩЕЙ СРЕДЫ, ОТПРАВЬТЕ ЭТО ПИСЬМО НА ПЕЧАТЬ ТОЛЬКО В СЛУЧАЕ КРАЙНЕЙ НЕОБХОДИМОСТИ

\---------

**Эпилог**

Гамджа кафе, серия 8.5 (пересказ веб-эпизода)

Для тех из нас, кто страшно огорчен тем фактом, что передача «Гамджа кафе» на весьма сладкой, но довольно хаотичной ноте подошла к концу, продюсер На заготовил утешительную кружку благодати горячего картофельного латте — специальный выпуск!

Участники команды Гамджа, которые вернулись в Сеул после месяца в Посоне, вновь собрались вместе, чтобы устроить сюрприз сотрудникам JYP International — той самой компании, где сейчас полным ходом идет планирование второго Картофельного мирового тура.

Во вступительных титрах пояснили, что это довольно расчетливый ход со стороны продюсера На, направленный на увеличение рекламных доходов за счет возвращения на экран красавчика Безымянного сотрудника JYPI, который мелькнул на 20 секунд в седьмом эпизоде передачи и просто «взорвал интернет».

Ли Донук, как всегда, прибыл первым и продемонстрировал съемочной группе брелок с картофелиной, купленный во время посещения ночного рынка в последнюю ночь перед отъездом в Сеул. Актер прицепил брелок к телефону, его сентиментальность в таких вещах вызывает умиление. Вскоре подтянулись Джису (BLACKPINK) и Джин (BTS). Участники передачи втроем уселись на скамейку рядом с какими-то растениями в горшках, ожидая появления последнего члена команды, самопровозглашенного «Картофельного короля» Ким Хичоля (Super Junior). Донук отметил, что постоянные опоздания Хичоля вызывают некоторое удивление, ведь тот сам в свое время заявился на порог к продюсеру На с просьбой претворить в жизнь эту передачу. Камера переключилась на продюсера На, который показывал пальцы вверх в знак согласия. Джису поделилась вслух мыслью, что было бы неплохо, если бы с ними поделились частью доходов от рекламы сверх обычного гонорара.

Донук: Ты слишком юна для подобной меркантильности.

Причина запоздания Ким Хичоля скоро раскрылась: он явился вместе с кофейным фургончиком «Гамджа кафе». Всем работникам JYPI будет предложен кофе, но только сотрудников первого особого отдела угостят сделанным вручную картофельным латте.

Джин: А вам не кажется, что они бы предпочли вкусный кофе, приготовленный профессионалами?

Хичоль: А мы что, не профессионалы?

Джису: (глумливый смех)

Время короткой видео нарезки, рассказывающей о первом Картофельном мировом туре – грандиозном по своему масштабу мероприятию, направленному на продвижение корейского картофеля на всех континентах. Вот только в клипе поверх видеоряда с тура наложено полупрозрачное изображение Ким Хичоля из третьего эпизода, держащего в руках очаровательную картофелину в форме сердца.

Продюсер На весьма коварен, а посему команде Гамджа пришлось самостоятельно придумывать, как организовать доставку необходимого оборудования на тринадцатый этаж. Донук ушел договариваться с охраной, а Джису с Джином принялись просматривать комментарии к седьмому эпизоду. Последнего в самое сердце ранило сообщение, где говорилось, что парень из JYPI «красивее BTS». Хичоль попытался утешить его, заверив, что BTS стойкие и надежные – прямо как картофель.

Вернувшись, несколько измученный Ли Донук (серьезно, порой единственный человек, кто хоть что-то делает на этом шоу) сообщил, что им разрешили воспользоваться грузовым лифтом. Команда Гамджа приступила к работе. Пока они загружались со всем необходимым оборудованием в лифт, в правом верхнем углу экрана откуда-то выскочило окошечко с видеороликом президента JYPI Пак Джинёна. Как пояснили в титрах, была договоренность прокрутить клип с главной фигурой компании, но из-за большого количества отснятого материала и ограниченного экранного времени его удалось втиснуть только так.

В лифте Хичоль посыпал солью рану, вспомнив комментарий про «красивее BTS». Донук, который единственный из всех был в кафе тем утром, когда памятный сотрудник JYPI доставил им негибридную картошку, согласился, что у парня действительно выдающиеся внешние данные. Джин возмутился (снова).

Донук: Я был потрясен, еще подумал, почему они отправили такого красавчика. Но, оказалось, он просто хотел встретиться с Блэкпинк.

В этот момент Хичоль решил прорекламировать другую передачу на другом канале, в которой он тоже будет принимать участие. Сверху наложили звук открываемой кассы и добавили надпись: «Простите, tvN, мы не смогли остановить его. Все равно этот эпизод будет транслироваться по сети».

Наконец, они достигли нужного этажа, и Джин вырвался вперед, чтобы узнать куда идти дальше. Между делом он пользовался возможностью допытываться у всех и каждого, правда ли, что парни в первом особом отделе красивее BTS, и получил много льстивых ответов. Один пожилой мужчина поинтересовался, кто такие BTS.

Джин: (подавленно присел на корточки)

Титры: [Фотография BTS] ~~ _Мы BTS_ ~~

Остальные участники следовали за ним по пятам. Донук волновался, что им не хватит розеток. По прибытии они застали на месте только одного сотрудника, занимавшего ближайший к общему коридору стол. Джин приложил телефон, на экране которого было размытое пиксельное изображение той самой сенсации из JYPI, к лицу работника для сравнения, словно все это была какая-то уморительная версия расследования Интерпола. Парень сообщил, что все ушли на совещание.

Джин: А ты что тут делаешь, раз весь твой отдел на совещании?

Работник: Отвечаю на звонки.

Джин: Они не слышали о переадресации вызовов?

Работник: Я всего лишь стажер.

Подоспели остальные участники. Пошла нарезка кадров, демонстрирующая, как съемочной группе пришлось попыхтеть, чтобы расположиться в тесном пространстве офиса. Донук с Джису принялись подключать оборудование. Хичоль нашел плюшевую Гамджу на чьем-то столе и приложил к лицу. Сходство просто поразительное! (Подпись: «Для нас нет никакой разницы»)

Вернулись сотрудники первого особого отдела и… честно сказать, не знаю, как им удалось смонтировать этот сегмент, потому что, буквально, воцарился ХАОС. Все говорили одновременно, перекрикивая друг друга. Хичоль с Джису наперебой восхищались бессмысленно выдающимися внешними данными всего состава отдела. Джин отошел в уголок «выращивать грибы» (в титрах прямо так и подписали). Донук был изумлен не меньше других, но мужественно пытался придерживаться сценария и призвать команду Гамджа к общему приветствию. Однако, его никто не слушал, и Донук просто сполз на пол (Подпись: «Даже камера не сфокусирована на нем ㅠㅠ»)

Хичоль: (во всю мощь легких) Почему вас заставляют продавать картошку? Где справедливость в этом мире?

Сотрудники первого особого отдела все очень мило смущались. Тот самый Парень из JYPI (его звали Марк) спросил, можно ли получить автограф Джису.

Хичоль: А не хочешь автограф Ли Донука? Он может подписать вам какую-нибудь картофелину.

Донук: (устало присел на фитбол и чуть не навернулся с него, потеряв равновесие)

Джин агрессивно потребовал, чтобы работники представились, но стоило только руководителю назвать свое имя, как все принялись напевать «Шрамы глубже любви» (Примечание: руководитель первого особого отдела оказался тезкой Им Джебома – бывшего вокалиста группы Sinawe). Так засмущали человека, что ему потребовалось присесть. Наконец, представление окончилось и все немного успокоились, так что Донук мог с чистой совестью перейти к подготовленным заранее сценаристами вопросам о Картофельном мировом туре.

Вот только продюсер На настоял, что у них мало времени (Подпись: «Но это же трансляция в интернете, ее можно растянуть сколь угодно долго…»). Команда Гамджа в спешке приступила к приготовлению картофельного латте. У Донука, похоже, такие качества как старание и ответственное отношение к работе проявлялись сильнее, чем у продюсера На, поэтому он взвалил на себя инициативу обойти всех сотрудников по очереди и взять у них интервью. Добравшись до руководителя, он обратился к нему с особой просьбой: взять команду Гамджа с их «Гамджа кафе» во второй Картофельный мировой тур. Руководитель с заместителем так мило взаимодействовали, отвечая, что даже Донук был очарован.

Руководитель: Не вижу причин возражать.

Заместитель: (пробормотал что-то, микрофон не уловил его слов)

Донук: Прошу прощения, а можете повторить?

Заместитель: (ткнул пальцем в руководителя, переводя стрелки)

Руководитель: Он спросил, не сможете ли вы привлечь к проекту Ли Сынги.

Донук: Но у нас есть Джин из BTS и Джису из BLACKPINK…

Заместитель: (едва слышно, слова продублированы в титрах) Наше начальство желало бы видеть Ли Сынги.

Руководитель: (любовно) Условия тут диктует он.

Донук: Я словно бы разговариваю с женатой парочкой. Уверен, вы двое отлично сработались.

Выяснилось, что вдохновителями идеи Картофельного мирового тура послужили BTS. Джин сказал, что не знает, как на это реагировать. Нащупавший доказательную базу своим сравнениям BTS с картошкой Хичоль вновь загорелся и принялся горланить об этом без остановки. На экране всплыли извинения от продюсера На и всей съемочной команды перед BTS, A.R.M.Y. и Big Hit Entertainment.

Джису меж тем выдвинула предложение, что у сотрудников первого особого отдела должно быть имя как у группы айдолов.

Джин: (ворчливо) а чем плох Первый особый отдел?

Хичоль: Не-не-не, это должно быть как-то связано с картошкой. Например, Гамджа Мэн!

Джису: Старо как мир.

Донук: Ну их семеро, так что, может, Гамджа7?

Джин: (указывая пальцем) поглядите, как заместитель помотал головой.

На этой скомканной ноте команда Гамджа распрощалась с сотрудниками первого особого отдела с бессмысленно выдающимися внешними данными, которые легко бы позволили им собраться в группу айдолов. Продюсер На завершил эпизод тремя поочередно сменяющими друг друга надписями, перекрывающими нарезку событий дня на низкой скорости воспроизведения.

Первая надпись указывала: «Самые внимательные зрители, должно быть, заметили, что первый особый отдел так и не получили картофельный латте. А все потому, что команда Гамджа забыли молоко в фургончике»

Вторая надпись, появившаяся вслед за угасшей первой, гласила: «Примите наши извинения и благодарности, первый особый отдел! Благословите нас новым появлением на экранах!»

Затем опустился черный фон, и возникла последняя, третья надпись: «Ли Сынги, не заставляй меня просить дважды! – продюсер На»

Отличное завершение безукоризненно прекрасной (хоть и зачастую хаотичной) передачи. До новых встреч, команда Гамджа!

🥔🥔🥔

Стоило только съемочной группе удалиться, забрав с собой наполовину готовые латте без молока, как все сотрудники отдела устало опустились в кресла, кроме, конечно, Джексона, сидевшего с прямой спиной на своем фитболе, который несколькими минутами ранее чуть не подвел Ли Донука.

— Это было… очень громко, — Джебом надавил пальцами на затылок, страстно желая, чтобы Джинён мог сейчас помассировать это место за него.

— Марк, похоже, может умереть счастливым, — заметил Ёндже, указывая на парня, бережно лелеявшего у груди руку, которой касалась Джису.

Хёнджин, который переквалифицировался из «копченоугревого» практиканта в «копченоугревого» стажера, вернулся в офис со стаканчиками кофе с красовавшимися на них логотипами «Гамджа кафе».

— Картофельный даже не значился в их меню, — несколько запыхавшись, выдал он и принялся раздавать кофе.

— Что значит «даже»? — воскликнул Бэмбэм. — У меня чуть слезы радости не брызнули из глаз, когда выяснилось, что они забыли взять молоко.

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Югём. — В интернете полно отзывов, нахваливающих их картофельный латте.

— Уверен, на вкус вполне приличный, если только в вашей жизни нет переизбытка картошки, — заметил Ёндже и добавил, обращаясь к Джебому: — Кстати, не потрудишься объяснить, почему я все еще тут, а не в отделе металлических изделий, куда, как обещалось, я должен был вернуться?

— Президент высказал пожелание сохранить текущий состав для следующего тура, — устало пояснил Джебом с видом человека, разжевывающего одно и то же раз за разом в течение последних двух недель.

Президент Пак поделился с Джебомом своими планами в одну из редких встреч лицом к лицу, состоявшуюся в частном тренажерном зале где-то спустя неделю после окончания Картофельного мирового тура. Предполагалось, что президент лично выразит признательность за проделанную работу, но как оказалось — это служило лишь прикрытием, а истинной целью было закидать Джебома планами касательно второго раунда продвижения картофеля.

Тем утром Джебом осознал, что очень сложно возражать человеку, который, следуя программе тренировки, с энтузиазмом прыгает на тебя.

— Вот бы президент Пак и на Ли Сынги так прыгнул, — сказал Джинён позже, когда они вдвоем сидели в ресторанчике с копченым угрем в меню — одном из списка заведений, который Хёнджин с любовью подготовил специально для заместителя руководителя.

Хёнджин — выдающийся стажер, возможно, даже где-то на уровне с Бэмбэмом, но имелась у него привычка застывать в присутствии Джинёна. Джебому было аж неудобно от того, как сильно это напоминало его самого.

— Не знаю, есть ли сейчас в нашей организации человек, который сильнее тебя желал бы заполучить Ли Сынги для продвижения картофеля, — заметил Джебом. Да во всей стране такого не найдется, раз уж на то пошло. — Я даже не заметил, когда ты успел поставить себе это своей личной целью.

— Раз уж он может рекламировать мандарины с Чеджу, — несколько громче, чем нужно, заявил Джинён, привлекая внимание других посетителей ресторана, — то почему считает, что «дэджи» картофель ниже его достоинства?

— Ну нельзя же так сравнивать мандарины и картофель… — начал Джебом.

— Не вздумай опять вспоминать ту шутку, — выдавил сквозь зубы Джинён.

— А ну не ссориться! — вмешалась заправляющая в ресторане аджумма, с великодушной улыбкой подкладывая им новую порцию угря, за которую в конечном итоге Джебому все равно придется заплатить.

И все же, несмотря на бессовестный грабеж среди бела дня, это место из всего списка Хёнджина было одним из любимых у Джебома. В основном из-за приглушенного света, создающего особую атмосферу уюта, а еще сиденья располагались так близко, что Джебом мог иногда держать Джинёна за руку под столом.

— Ты сегодня после съемок что-то совсем притих, — заметил Джебом.

— Устал, наверное, — ответил Джинён. — И мне надо было подумать.

— О злом роке второго Картофельного мирового тура, запланированном так скоро после первого? — предположил Джебом. — И мы ведь даже не знаем повлиял ли как-то наш неожиданный успех на картофельное проклятие.

— Я не верю в картофельное проклятие, — ответил Джинён. — И нет, я думал не об этом.

— Ясно. Это даже хорошо, потому что у меня вот оно все никак не выходит из головы.

Что еще беспрестанно преследовало Джебома так это, например, воспоминания об одном вечере несколько недель назад, когда Джинён нашел у него узел прямо под лопаткой и хорошенько промял его пальцами, а после и локтем. Вспышка ослепительной боли, которая длилась несколько долгих мучительных секунд, обернулась для Джебома истинным блаженством и ощущением легкости, не покидающим его следующие несколько дней.

Самодовольное выражение лица Джинёна после этого. Джебом часто думал о нем.

— Полагаю, — поделился Джинён, — я зацепился за то, как Ли Донук назвал нас женатой парочкой на всю страну.

— А, — кивнул Джебом. — Меня сильнее встревожила твоя открытая, объявленная во всеуслышание вендетта Ли Сынги. Но да, было что-то такое.

— И? — с нажимом протянул Джинён.

Еще год назад Джебом бы долго хмурился и прибег бы к цитированию примеров из книг об управленческих промахах. Несколько лет назад он, тяготимый не амбициями, а страхом провала, не сидел бы здесь так праздно, потому что считал все время вне рабочего стола безнадежно утерянным. Стажер Джебом, будучи несуразным парнишкой, наверное, проглотил бы в один укус все, что было на тарелке, и сбежал бы, оставив на столе пару банкнот в десять тысяч вон.

Сейчас же Джебом просто взял Джинёна за руку.

— Если ты не против, то и я тоже, — сказал он и другой рукой закинул в рот огромный кусок завернутого в перилловый лист угря — ну точь-в-точь монстр из «Вторжение динозавра».

Он все еще тщательно жевал, когда Джинён разразился заливистым смехом.

И сжал его ладонь. 


End file.
